


Flame Trees

by blackNdeadly89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fitzgerald Grant - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Olitz, Other, President, Scandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackNdeadly89/pseuds/blackNdeadly89
Summary: World – Scandal/Harry PotterPairing – FemHarry/Fitzgerald Grant the ThirdPlot – Gilly Pope – adopted sister of Olivia Weasley-Pope and adopted daughter of Maya Pope and Command officer Eli Pope aka Rowan. And if that wasn't hectic enough, she was the saviour of the British Wizarding World and the world in general. And her soulmate? Well, he happens to the Governor and in the race to be the future leader of the Free World. (So this story is a split chapter story - like one chapter will take place in the past, like during the election and then the next chapter will take place in the Scandal seasons - most significant events will be in this story and I'll be adding my own twist to it. And Olivia is happily married to Charlie Weasley…I know – to all Olitz shippers, I had an idea and I wanted to test it out – but Olivia and Fitz will become good friends ).Face Claim for Gilly – Katie McGrath (I love her and she's who I picture. She's getting pretty good with an American accent due to being on Supergirl but when she does her interviews, her Irish accent shines through. So she's who I picture as Gilly, the girl who spent most of her life back and forth between America and Hogwarts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So...how is everyone? So I've been rewatching Scandal again and I've also been on a this female Harry potter kick - and then I thought, what if Olivia had a sister who was a witch? And not just any witch, the Girl-Who-Lived? Of course, my FemHarry is adopted etc and in this story, I've also made it a soulmate/soulmark story. 
> 
> To Olitz fans, I am sorry – but Liv will be married but she will be friends with Fitz and she will still be the kick arse lady we all know and love. I am still on the fence of how far I will take this but I am thinking just involving the major events of seasons 1-4 and then, anything after that is well… I personally think that after season 4 , things kinda went downhill but we'll see how we go.
> 
> I also apologise if some of the characters are a little OOC...just bare with me and I will soon have them all being the badarses they are.
> 
> I own nothing but the story – all characters etc belongs to JK Rowling and Shonda Rhimes.
> 
> Enjoy and I will be updating the other stories soon. Don't worry – I haven't abandoned them – just been a little too busy…cause I now have a job! Yay…but I haven' forgotten them.

**Prologue**

**Gilly's POV**

**May 2009**

I stared at the face of my sister, wondering if she was being mad or not. She had just given up her job at her law firm to take a job as one of the campaign managers on a governor's campaign trail to be president. It wasn't that she couldn't do it – my sister could do the job but it was the why I had to try and get my head around. She had only just recently made partner at her law firm – a position she had been working her arse off for and I couldn't understand why she would leave - I was trying but ultimately I was failing.

"So, let me get this straight. Our old lecturer, Professor Beene, has asked you onto the Grant campaign trail and help them raise/fix the campaign so that they rise up to the top. In other words, basically you're going to give up your life for some random guy who may or may not become President?" I uttered, my eyes squinting as I watched my sister Olivia pack her bags.

She sighed, her chocolate eyes giving me a look. "I know what you're thinking. Giving it all up without any guarantee? It's so unlike Olivia."

"Well, yes…but I mean, what did Charlie say? I mean, sure he's on the other side of the world but weren't you going to go and visit him in Romania?"

"Charlie said it was fine. In fact, he insisted. He said it would be a great opportunity and that he could one day picture himself the husband and soulmate of a black president…like it would ever happen but he was okay." Livy remarked, crossing her arms. "And besides, he's trying out a new breeding program, so he'll be busy."

I shrugged, not sure what to say. "I'm just…I don't know…What happens if it doesn't work out?"

She gave me a look, putting her hands on her hips. There was only three years between us, with her being the oldest. But I didn't care, I looked after and she looked after me, despite the skin colour difference. While she had beautiful chocolate coloured skin, small frame and hair that would make a hairdresser jealous, I was completely different. I had ivory skin, curvy frame and emerald green eyes, with messy black hair that hadn't been brushed in years, despite me brushing it every day. The things that we had in common was our love, loyalty and protection of each other. She was my sister in all but blood, but neither of us minded. She didn't care that I had been adopted, that I came from an abusive family who didn't care much about my life.

I was adopted by Eli and Maya Pope when I was seven years old, and Livy was ten years old. Eli, our father, had been on a business trip in London when he spotted my former biological family treating me wrongly in the busy streets of London, and had decided to interfere. Then, without so much of a blink of an eye, I had gone from being the scared little girl who was being abused by her aunt and uncle, to having a father and mother who cared, and a big sister who cared even more.

"Well, Cyrus didn't just ask me…He ask if he could have both the Pope sisters…he knows that two Pope sisters are better than one. And I've already cleared it with Hermione. After what's been happening lately, you've earned the time off." Livy stated.

I sighed, sitting down her bed. "Of course, you went to Hermione…I'm not saying that I need the break, and it would be nice to see Cyrus again but what happens if more appear? What happens if more appear here in the US, while we're on this campaign trail? The war ended years ago, and yet, somehow, I'm still fighting it. Only this time, I'm an Auror and not a scared seventeen-year-old kid who's only problem was how to destroy one of the greatest evil wizards of all time."

The day the Pope family found out about my magic, and my past with the British wizarding world, was the day the Pope family vowed to protect me. When I was adopted, my new parents kept my former name – Lillian Sienna and just hyphenated my last name to Potter-Pope. Changing my name meant it was harder for any magical beings to track me, but eventually they did but not before I showcased my magic. When I had first shown my magic, my parents and Livy was shocked to see a young girl magically levitate items around the house, but then thanks to my magical signature, two wizards were able to track me and explain a few things to my family and they finally understood. Then, tragedy hit our family – when I was ten, and Livy was thirteen, we lost our mother. Then my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived, and my father, despite being reluctant, decided to send us both away. I went to Hogwarts, while Livy went to a boarding school nearby.

As the years went by, it had helped, knowing that Livy was just at another school in a neighboring country while I was attending Hogwarts. She knew of my friends I had made, even at one stage scared the living daylights out of Ron, but she knew Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would be loyal and kind to me. Then, during my fourth year at Hogwarts, and Livy's last year at her boarding school, Voldemort had returned, and everything changed. Our father then got involved during my fifth year, as the British Wizarding world turned their back on me, stating that my claims that the Dark Lord had returned was ridiculous, and that they were only allowing me to attend Hogwarts as they wanted to keep an eye on me.

Eventually though, they got what was coming to them when Voldemort announced himself to the entire Wizarding World. Eli then took me and brought me back to the US. Albus Dumbledore, my old headmaster and master manipulator, tried to argue but considering my father's true profession, Albus allowed us to go. Then came the hard part – I had to fight. Sirius Black, my godfather and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, had informed me of a prophecy about Voldemort and myself. At first I didn't believe, but as more of the Wizarding world got destroyed, the more I had to give in and fight. Then I found out about the seven horcruxes that Voldemort had made to allow himself to live longer and I was even more scared but ready to fight.

By then, I was attending Illvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical school in the US, and MACUSA – the Magical Congress of the United States, well they too were reluctant to fight, considering that Voldemort was originally Britain's problem. But when Voldemort attacked on US soil, MACUSA got involved, and so did my father's secret off-site government agency so elegantly named B613. It was unheard of, considering what the black ops agency was known to do, but as my father was Command, he could do what he wanted.

But in end, it was just myself and Livy, and when I had reunited with Hermione and Ron, they too had helped in the hunt to collect the horcruxes. And then, the big Battle or War to end all wars happened at the one place I never wanted to go back to – Hogwarts.

The war ended with me defeating Voldemort, killing him in the grand hall of my former school. Then, the backlash started with the British wizarding world wanting answers for the death of many of their loved ones, and why I hadn't dealt with the Dark Lord sooner. It became clear that the British Wizarding World were not grateful to the US magical and non-magical soldiers that helped aid in the war, that we were wrong to get a muggle agency involved and that I needed to pay for the deaths I had caused. And so, when I died, Lillian Sienna Potter-Pope died, and when I had been brought back to life, Gilligan Pope was created. I turned away from the magical community, as did Hermione, and Livy's soulmate Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother. Hermione and I managed to complete our schooling, and then we joined my sister into going to Harvard as an attempt to have a normal life.

But normal was overrated, and eventually, Hermione and I found our way back into the magical community – well, in the US we did. And it helped that we, along with Livy all studied the same thing, though we all had different areas we wanted to go into. Hermione went into criminal justice law, and then became the youngest President of MACUSA – the Magical Congress of the United States. It was because of her role in the Second Wizarding War, and a request demanded by my father, she had managed to obtain the role. At first she didn't want it, but Hermione then accepted it, after much persuasion from myself and her soulmate Stevie.

I had too, wanted a career in criminal justice, but Livy had another idea – to start her own firm, a 'fix-it' type firm where she would fix other people's problems. She asked me if I wanted to join, and be a fixer with her and handle the magical side of the business, but that dream was put on hold. Around that time, former deatheaters had been appearing on US soil and causing chaos, wanting revenge for the death of their leader, and Hermione had asked me to be the head of the joint magical taskforce between the US government agencies and MACUSA magical law officers. MACUSA had its own Auror unit, but no one to lead it and so, I became the youngest Command of my team, tracking and capturing wanted former deatheaters.

Which left Livy, and as I couldn't work with her, she had to make do until I was done. She was happy waiting for me, as she knew I had a big task. And so, she ended up joining a law firm in New York which was known for its ruthless system and mainly winning most, if not all their lawsuits. She started out as a junior before working her way up and finally becoming the youngest lawyer to make partner. While it helped that we all lived in the same city, it sucked that we couldn't work together. At least not now anyway. Now, she was taking a long absence leave to do our former professor, Cyrus Beene, a favour and apparently he wanted me as well.

I must have been deep in my thoughts as the sound of snapping fingers shook me out.

"Hello, earth to Gilly!"

"Sorry. Was thinking about the past." I muttered.

She sighed. "Well that's never a good thing."

"Do you think I made the right choice? Becoming an Auror and running my own task force instead of taking the bar and going into business with you?" I asked

She sat down on her bed. "Yes, and no. I would've liked to have had you by my side, but you needed this. You would have never rested fully until every single trace of Lord Dickhead was gone. And besides, I had Charlie. You know he and I wanted to do a bit travelling before settling down. And now he's taking up a new position in a new dragon breeding program. And here I thought it was dangerous just looking after them…breeding dragons. I love my soulmate but sometimes I wish he was just a simple man."

Soulmates…its bad enough that the world was magical and had the risk of terrible dangers lurking everywhere but every human, magical or non-magical, ever creature of magic – we all had a soulmark. Vary rarely was there someone who had no mark, but most soulmarks were words – an indication of what their soulmate's first words were going to be said to them. Those who had symbols meant that they belonged with someone quite different – an example would be Ron, one of my best friends who's soulmate, Dracia Malfoy is a veela. His mark was Dracia's family sigil, and hers were his first words he had spoken. It hadn't been an easy road for both Dracia and Ron, as Dracia's father Lucius was a former deatheater who had tried to kill Ron, but eventually love won out and they lived their days in a little farm off the coast of Scotland, away from magical Britain and isolated.

Livy's words, _'Oh great, another redhead hothead who thinks he knows what's best for everyone_' was located on her ribcage, and was spoken to Charlie Weasley when we had met him for the first time during the war. Charlie's words '_And I supposed, you, miss bossy as many seem to be fond of calling you, would know of a better plan?_' was located on his back and it was shocking to that somehow, amidst all the chaos we had been going through, that love managed to emerge. Charlie still trained with dragons in Romania, but now it seemed he was part of a new dragon breeding program that just screamed dangerous but we all knew he would be fine. Our father loved Charlie as well, and took a great interest in his work, considering Dad's other life. Dad's cover was paleontologist who worked at the Smithsonian and of course he would be interested in dragons, considering his love for dinosaurs. Livy often had to separate Charlie and Dad whenever we had family dinners as they would keep talking about the difference between the two great species.

Hermione had met one of Livy's best friends Stephan Finch during a study session at college. Her words, '_Well, well, have I died and gone to heaven?_' made it hard, as it was a common thing to say. But she spoke the words that were located on Stephan's wrist, he smiled, and let her know he had been waiting for her for a long time. Of course, he still acted like the playboy he was but his heart and his love was for Hermione only. He too worked at the same lawyer firm as Livy, and knew about the magical world – took him awhile though but he came around and had been there every step of the way. They had yet to marry, but I knew that one day they would. For now, they focused on their career and their lives together.

And mine, well. It didn't say much – only that it indicated that whoever was my soulmate, well, his words sound angry or annoyed…one of the two. The words, '_And just who the hell are you, miss whatever your name is?_' was marked on the inside of my thigh. The elegant script did nothing to tell me what he or she would be like, only that they're were good at writing. I also knew that I would have my work cut out for me if the person behind those words had an attitude like that.

"You're doing it again." Livy chuckled.

I groaned. "Sorry, my brain goes off into Lala land and I overthink."

"I know…you get it from me." She agreed. "You will meet them, your soulmate…one day. And if you come with me, you never know, you just might meet them on the trail."

I gave her a look. "A campaign trail? Oh no. I'd rather a prisoner than a political fan or whoever may be my soulmate."

"They're not called political fans. Just people working to help a man get elected president. And I think I would feel much better if you're with me." Livy murmured.

Very recently, Livy was attacked by a former deatheater who had figured out who I was. The deatheater, Antonin Dolohov, who had thought to have been dead, had emerged from the shadows, hell bent on tracking me down. When he did, he found my family. And when I found him, well, I didn't really leave much of him left to give to my father who had also wanted to punish him. Livy was okay, but she had been tortured with the Cruciatus curse by Dolohov in order to reveal my whereabouts. Thankfully, Livy had a gold gallon which when pressed activated a magical beacon and I managed to save her, and then punish Dolohov, before he was taken, stripped of his magic and given to our father. What happened then, I will never know but knowing my father, I didn't want to know.

Livy was strong, but she still had remnants of PTSD.

"I'm sorry. I should have come earlier…or maybe I shouldn't have left." I muttered.

She stood up and stared at me. "No. You do not get to do that. You did the best to your ability and even more. You saved me. Stop blaming yourself. I only ask because I worry for you. This task force has been draining you and you always look run down every time you come to see me. I want you with me so that I know you're resting. Sure, you'll be helping me but you will also be resting. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Fine…tell Cyrus he will have the Pope Sisters."

She smiled. "Yes…Stevie owes me a twenty."

I frowned. "Wait you and Stevie betted that I would come?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe…that and a bottle of wine…okay, I betted that you would accept Cyrus's offer and he betted that you wouldn't and that I would beg you to come anyway…"

I blinked at her.

She scoffed. "Oh, come off it…you would have done the same thing."

"No, she wouldn't because she's not in the position to make that kind of bet. You however, are muggle, so you don't have to worry about fighting to help protect our country and the world." The deep voice of Charlie Weasley entered the room.

She grimaced, and turned around. "Baby! You're back! I thought you were supposed to be working on the new breeding program!"

Charlie smiled at her before giving me a wink. "I wanted to see you both before you left and I thought, well, I had a fireplace – why not floo in and see you both before you go?

He then leaned in to kiss Livy and I turned away, giving them privacy. They broke apart and Livy began packing again.

"So, dearest sister, you are going with Liv? Good. You need it. You both do. It's been too long since the Pope Sisters have teamed up and conquered the world…." Charlie spoke before realizing his words. "By conquering the world, I mean helping Governor Grant. Merlin forbid us all should you two decided to become dark lords and conquer the world. No offence Gilly."

I scoffed. "Me? More like Livy would possess me and I'll be at her beck and call."

"And you would love it." Livy protested.

I shrugged. "True…oh that reminds me, when does Abby get here?"

Abby Whelan, well formerly Abby Putney, but now had reverted back to her old name after divorcing her abusive husband, was coming to live in Livy's and Charlie's apartment. It worked out, the timing of it, with Charlie being in Romania – well heading back soon to Romania and now Livy and I were off to New Hampshire, Abby needed a place and we gave her one. I too had my own apartment in the same building as Livy's but I often found myself at Livy's…well almost all the time when I wasn't port-keying or flooing all over trying to capture rogue deatheaters.

Charlie laughed as Livy gave me a stare. "Abby gets here this afternoon. Charlie, maybe you should be here when she arrives. Just you know, be here to let her in and help her get settled. Lilly and I are leaving just as soon as she can make a port-key."

I frowned. "Really? You don't want to fly or whatnot? Do you remember the last time you tried to travel by port-key with me? It's not exactly made for muggles."

She nodded. "Yep. Well…sort of. I mean, I'm doing okay when I apparate with you. I may not be magical but magic loves me. I mean, those potions you make works wonders on me."

"That's because they're sleeping potions. They're supposed to be wonderful. And you shouldn't be having too many. They get addictive." I remarked.

"I know. And hey, aren't I'm the one that's supposed to tell you to be safe?"

I giggled. "Yeah, but out of the two of us, who is more magical?"

"Oh, I don't know. I work some pretty great magic in a courtroom." She shrugged, before putting her hands up. "I'm just saying…"

I laughed and Charlie joined in. "Maybe Gilly should pack and I'll make the port-key."

I stood up, picking up a small beaded bag that was on the bed. "Oh Charlie, do you not know me? I'm always prepared. Clothes and stuff for years, money, books and all wrapped up with a weightless charm, extendable charm and protection charm, should anyone decide to go through it and grab my wonderful Manolo pumps that someone got for my birthday."

Livy smiled. "I will get those pumps…I should have kept them for myself. That's my mistake."

"You have many pairs of shoes." I reasoned.

"Not the 2008 Nude Diamond Manolo pumps…that were a one of a kind and cost a lot. I should have given you the other ones but it was your birthday." Livy shrugged as Charlie chuckled

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you wear them one day. Okay, well, the sooner we get to wherever we're going the sooner we can get on with this campaign fixing and elect ourselves a president." I reached into my beaded bag, pulling out a pair of shoes that I hardly wore.

Livy closed her suitcase, putting it on the floor as I prepared one of the shoes to be our portkey.

"The place we're going to?"

"Hilton Hotel, Manchester, New Hampshire. They have a campaign bus, so that's their office of sorts and they set up in every major city where they're campaigning. I'm not sure where the actual office is but I'm sure we will find out soon." Livy informed me, as well all made our way into the living room.

I pulled out my wand from the pocket inside my jacket and waved the Portus spell over the shoe as I walked. I had on a pair of tight navy-blue jeans, white blouse, a brown leather coat and knee-high black leather boots and my raven coloured hair was up in a messy bun. Livy was dressed more elegantly – a soft grey jacket, black blouse, black jeans and boots with a silver belt around her waist. Her hair was in a half up/half down hairdo. She looked more elegant than I did, but she had always been like that.

I placed the shoe down onto the table and smiled at the sight of Charlie and Livy. The two had their fair share of ups and downs, but I couldn't find a more suitable pair. Charlie was tough and manly, but would often go weak in the knees whenever Livy was being her bossy self. He was whipped, and so was she. They also had their fair share of other people giving their views on their relationship – it was a reason why Charlie wizarding world as well. Sure, he still worked with dragons, but at least his fellow dragon tamers/breeders and his dragons didn't judge him for having a soulmate who was a muggle and a black muggle as well.

Livy kissed Charlie, giggling at him and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head over their cuteness. I cleared my throat, letting them know I was still there. The shoe then started to shine a bright blue and I knew that it was ready to go.

Livy eyed me before giving Charlie another kiss and gave him a hug as well.

"You look after yourself please. I can't have my husband coming home with a missing limb due to pissing off a dragon. And please let Abby know I'm thinking of her." Livy said, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and walking over to stand next to me.

Charlie nodded. "You girls be safe too. I'm glad you'll be together – just be careful."

I winked at Charlie. "Don't worry dearest brother, your princess will be safe with me."

Livy slapped my shoulder as Charlie and I chuckled. I then grabbed Livy's suitcase, placing it into my beaded bag. I grimaced as the suitcase landed in my bag with a thud and Livy took a sharp breath but she knew it would be safe. Livy was also wearing her shoulder bag, so she didn't need to hold it with her hands. I then grabbed the shoe, indicating to Livy to wrap her arm with my arm, and hold onto the shoe with her other hand. I knew she could touch the shoe without needing to hold onto me, but by holding onto my arm as well, it would lesson the affects of being transported. Magical transportation was hellish on muggles, but Olivia handled it well.

The portkey shone a bright blue again, and I began to feel that pulling sensation in my stomach. With one last wave at Charlie, Livy and I were gone, ready to face our next adventure.

**0*0*0*0*0**

"Well, there's no way to sugarcoat it. We got our ass handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night. So, does anyone have any great ideas?"

Fitzgerald Grant the Third was a handsome man. Tall, broad shoulders, greyish blue eyes and a deep voice that did things. What kind of things, I wasn't in the mood to find out but I could understand why there were some looking at him like sex on a stick – because that is what he was. He oozed charmed and intelligence, but since arriving here and hearing him talk about losing to the other presidential candidate, he also seemed a bit selfish.

We arrived to the hotel, the portkey landing us just behind the back alley. It wasn't hard to find out where the Grant campaign had been set up, with banners and posters on the walls of the hotel – saying 'Vote Grant for President'. Livy and I walked around the hotel a bit, before coming across a large conference room of sorts, and it was set up with computers. We knew that we had found the right place when most of the workers had on shirts that read 'Vote Grant!'. However, the man himself was also there, addressing the room with a speech. He didn't see us walking in, but another man did.

Cyrus Beene's face lit up like a Christmas tree the moment we both walked in. He smiled, and I winked back, as Livy smiled and gave a nod. As Governor Grant was addressing the room, we couldn't exactly just go up and say hi to Cyrus.

But listening the Governor's speech, I could help but feel a little annoyed. He was losing, tremendously, and not because people didn't like him but because on the outside, he looked like a man who was not approachable. Add into account his wife, its not wonder that the Grant Administration was not having much luck with winning the election. Livy managed to give a run down as we walked through the hotel over the pros and cons of the Grant Administration, and the man himself. It seemed the man had problems, many and one of them was his marriage, and yet he seemed to be taking out his problems on his staff – his staff who had done more for him than he knew.

Livy was standing next to me, her arms crossed. She gave me a look as Governor Grant addressed his staff and volunteers.

"So, again…any great ideas?" Grant was saying. "Anyone?"

"We had to swing farther right." A red headed lady spoke up after much silence. "We haven't said a thing about gay marriage, school prayer –"

Governor Grant scoffed. "Oh come on! It's not about our stances on the issues. We are not getting our message out there. People don't know where I stand. The problem is—"

I had enough…and so I decided to speak.

"_The problem is, Governor, is your marriage._" I spoke out loud.

Governor Grant stopped, his face going into a look that made me confused. It seemed everyone had heard me and all turned to the direction of my voice. Livy gave me assurance by pressing her hand into my arm but I continued, staring back. The look on the Governor's face was still there though and couldn't figure out why or why all of the sudden, there was a connection and I could feel a tingly feeling in my stomach.

"Ah, sorry. But your problem is that you look like you don't screw your wife." I started, ignoring the gasps. "Which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for."

I began moving, taking my gaze off Governor Grant and waving my hands in the air. "And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side, that just leaves family…marriage."

I looked up at the Governor again, and saw that he looked to Cyrus, who was smiling at me. I then continued. "And yours, whatever the truth maybe – from the outside, it looks cold…distant. Dead. Where is your wife by the way?"

When no one answered and didn't speak up, I chuckled, looking to Livy. She nodded, walking over to me.

"My sister is right, Governor. For example, voters thought that Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seemed like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, and right now?" Livy remarked, walking closer. "Right now – you and your wife are standing in their doorway, three feet apart, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air."

"And that's why you lost Iowa. And it's also why you'll lose New Hampshire." I finished for her, walking past her as I looked at the Governor.

He gave me another look – a look of longing and I frowned, confused as to why this man was looking at me in that way. And then, I got my answer when he spoke for the first time since I had interrupted.

"_And just who the hell are you, miss whatever your name is_?" He spoke.

I froze, and I heard Livy gasped silently behind me as she knew that those were my words that I had marked on my thigh. I stared at the man that was apparently my soulmate. He too, seemed shocked and I now understood why he gave me those looks. And why he had problems with his marriage. To the rest of the world, the people thought that the Governor had already found his soulmate due to his marriage, but no. It was me.

The silence was deafening, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man. Livy, the fixer she was, came up behind me and wrapped her arm with mine.

"Olivia Weasley-Pope…and this is my sister, Gilligan Pope." She introduced us. I tore my gaze from my soulmate giving her a look before turning back to him.

Well…what do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title – Flame Trees
> 
> World – Scandal/Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing – FemHarry/Fitzgerald Grant the Third
> 
> Plot – Gilly Pope – adopted sister of Olivia Weasley-Pope and adopted daughter of Maya Pope and Command officer Eli Pope aka Rowan. And if that wasn't hectic enough, she was the saviour of the British Wizarding World and the world in general. And her soulmate? Well, he happens to the Governor and in the race to be the future leader of the Free World. (So this story is a split chapter story - like one chapter will take place in the past, like during the election, before Defiance etc and then the next chapter will take place in the Scandal seasons - most significant events will be in this story and I'll be adding my own twist to it. And Olivia is happily married to Charlie Weasley…I know – to all Olitz shippers, I had an idea and I wanted to test it out – but don't worry, Olivia and Fitz are good friends, or they will become good friends).
> 
> Face Claim for Gilly – Katie McGrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So, I see that there is a few that is wanting this story to continue...that's great!
> 
> I know that it might be hard to see Olivia being with someone else other than Fitz, but bear with me. They will be friends, good friends. It's just the hot and steamy moments are with my FemHarry. I apologise to all Olitz fans. Also, this a long chapter – so strap in and enjoy the Chapter One…the first chapter was a prologue, so this is the first chapter and it takes place in the present.
> 
> Enjoy and I will be updating the other stories soon. Don't worry – I haven't abandoned them – just been a little too busy…cause I now have a job! Yay…but I haven' forgotten them, but am in the process of updating the other stories – my muse is there but just trying to slowly write these chapters. Also, The timeline has changed a little to adjust for the show – I understand that the first season of Scandal takes place in early 2012 – so that means the election was in 2010…if it is wrong in any way, please let me know and I will adjust accordingly.
> 
> Also - Olivia's name is Pope-Weasley. Someone pointed out the naming - Olivia was born a Pope but married a Weasley, hence the hyphenated name.
> 
> I own nothing but the story – everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Shonda Rhimes…

**Part Two**

**May 2011**

**Gilly's POV**

One year…one very long but busy year since I had seen him. Of course, I still saw him when I watched TV or read the newspaper, but it had been a year since I left him and two since I had met my soulmate, and my life had changed. But the changes were out of my hands, and I couldn't change them even if I wanted to. Yes, I had magic, but in a world of dark politics and dangerous people, I had to be careful.

I stared at his picture in the newspaper in front of me. His hair was becoming a light salt and peppery colour but his brownish hair colour was still there and his face had some more wrinkles, but his eyes were still the same. Only they were sad, and I knew I was the reason behind his sadness. I traced my fingers over his face, my tears threatening to come out, but I stopped them, picking up the paper and chucking in the bin next to my desk. I didn't have time to think about him, nor did I have time to remember old and wonderful memories – memories that were still fresh in my mind as it had only been a year since I saw him.

The sound of my sister's voice echoed, and I gathered myself up, standing up and walking out of my office into the main common room.

A year…A lot can happen in a year. Well, a lot can happen in two years but in the year, I had without him, a lot did happen

Firstly, I had resigned as an Auror, and helped my sister start a crisis management firm. Because of the sensitive nature of my relationship with _him_, it was just Olivia's name on the door – Olivia Pope-Weasley and Associates. She had wanted to call it the Pope Sisters and Associates, but I didn't want to take away her success. And so, I just became Gilly Pope, a fixer and lawyer or as Harrison called us, Gladiators in Suits. We had recruited old friends – Stevie, who jumped at the chance to work with us and Hermione breathed a little easier knowing her soulmate would be working with us. Abby joined us, and so did an old friend of Livy's, Huck who was our tech guy. I didn't know much about Huck, but I knew he was a loyal friend and after he found out about me and my true role in the magical world, he was even more protective of us.

In fact, they all knew about the Wizarding world. Harrison Wright, a fellow gladiator, was a squib and kind of knew who I was due to the books and many other items that the wizarding tabloids used to post about me. And when Abby accidently walked in on Charlie doing magic, we had to tell her about our world. She loved it, and often grilled Charlie about dragons. Huck found out when I apparated into our office building and needless to say, no one ever talks about the bullet hole in the front door. MACUSA had different rules when it came to telling non-magical people about magic. But thankfully, Hermione was the president and as most of our team were involved in some way with magic, we had to tell Abby and Huck. And soon, we would tell a new member of our team, when the time was right of course.

_He_ didn't know about my magic – but I knew it was only amount of time before he did. Normally, the president of MACUSA would present themselves to the newly elected president and explain that there was a secret society living within the US and it consisted of a whole world where magic existed. But I knew that Hermione was putting off telling him because of me. I knew that when she would eventually tell him about magic – she would have to tell him that the love of his life, his soulmate, was magical and one of the strongest beings of magic in this world.

Only Hermione, Stephan, and Livy, along with Charlie knew that _he_, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, President of the United States was my soulmate. What Livy and Stephan couldn't get was why I couldn't be with him, but I knew, so did Hermione and together, we had to keep it secret, for if we didn't, so many would end up hurt.

The clickety clack sound of heels filled my ears and I saw my sister, followed by Stephan walk in with a large box in their hands. Abby was rushing about, preparing our long table with Chinese food and Huck was nearby, taping away on his computer. I fiddled with the ring on my finger, a ring _he_ gave me and one that I had enchanted so that I could be around technological objects and the like. I stood up, walking out of my office as I straightened my black top with a ruffled collar, and smoothed out the grey pencil skirt that accompanied my top. I also wore a pair of black pumps and my hair was down, in long waves.

"Successful business transaction?" I asked, watching Stephan, or Stevie as we called him, place the box down onto the table away from the food that Abby was putting out.

"Your sister has balls the size of this great country. She managed to stare the kidnappers down and managed to get them to take the money, even though we were three million short." Stevie informed me.

I frowned. "Uh, why were we three mill short? I thought we had the full six?"

"The Ambassador couldn't come up with it all in time but not to worry, Liv managed to scare them into taking the three. Again, your sister has balls—"

"The size of this great nation – I know. Where do you think I get my hard-ass personality from?" I remarked. I then heard a noise coming from the box and gave a look to my sister. "You didn't…"

She shrugged. "What? It looks comfortable in there."

I rolled my eyes, before open the box. Inside the large box, was a six-month-old baby that belonged to the Russian ambassador, our current client. The baby was the object of a kidnapping done by Ukrainians that wanted to make the Ambassador pay for something he did to their country and now, it seemed that Livy had successfully managed to save both the Ambassador's reputation and his child. It was how OPW and Associates worked – we get given problems that could potentially ruin careers the like, and we solved it – either by working with the problem or getting rid of the problem within acceptable means or I would use my magic. So far, we managed to solve each problem that came our way without the use of magic, but I kept my wand on handy. And it wouldn't be long before a magical problem would arise as we also offered our services to the magical community here in Washington DC.

That was another thing that had changed – we moved. After the President's election, both Livy and I were offered jobs within the White House. Livy was offered the job of White House Counsel, along with being the official Speech writer as she knew better than anyone how to make a great speech and I was the White House communications Director and assistant to the President. It was a change from our former jobs, but it meant that I could be close to him, and Livy could gain the experience she wanted. She was good at her job and often would describe her job as handling crisis but when I left, she left too. I told her that she didn't have too, but she said that wherever I go, she goes too. I often tell her that she made a mistake to leave but she would just hit back with the, 'I would've have started my crisis management firm if I didn't leave when you did' speech and well, she was good at telling speeches.

And I too, loved my former job. It meant that I could be near Fitz. It meant that underneath the security of the White House, we could be together. But life didn't always work out that way. Not when the President's soulmate just so happens to be the savior of the Wizarding World. I should have told him, then maybe it could have all worked out.

"Earth to Gilly!"

The voice of Abby snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized she was sitting down, along with Stevie and both had started eating. Livy pressed a hand on my arm, and I gestured to her to tell her silently that I was fine.

"Sorry…in my own world there for a minute. So, is anyone going to even take the baby out and place it in a stroller or something?" I asked.

There was silence as everyone looked at each other. Then, a smell drifted through the room and we all knew what it was.

"Well, it needs a diaper change." I commented. The sound of heels could be heard again, and I could hear Harrison explain things to someone - obviously he had returned with the new girl. I took a seat near the baby, taking a box of noodles and began eating.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Livy protested, leaning against the table.

I chuckled. "Of course. Balls the size of this great nation but can't handle a diaper change."

"Then you do it." Livy snapped back, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah no. I'm not doing it." I said, watching as Harrison walked into the room, with a doe-eyed lady following behind him. I could hear Abby and Stevie protesting before telling Harrison how the exchange went but my eyes were on the girl standing in our office.

She was pretty – but I had seen her before. Her name was Quinn Perkins, but she hadn't always been Quinn Perkins. Once, she had been called Lindsey Dwyer…like I said, a lot can happen in a year. While Liv didn't tell me exactly why we had to help her, I just did. She looked better than I last saw her, and still looked like a doe-eyed young woman.

She stopped behind Livy and I winked at Livy before she turned her head. She observed the girl, smiling as she did.

"Too much cleavage." Livy commented.

The girl became flustered, fixing up her shirt by doing the buttons up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I that I was coming here. Can I just say, that I am a huge fan? Of you and your sister."

She looked to me, recognition forming in her eyes as she rambled on. "I so admire the work that you both did in the White House. It is an honour to work for your law firm."

"We're not a law firm." Liv corrected. "We're all lawyers, but not a law firm."

"Law firms are for pansies." Stevie chimed in.

Abby scoffed. "We solve problems – manage crises, save reputations."

"We do everything but follow the law." I commented.

Quinn nodded her head. "Right of course. Still, it's an honour."

The sound of footsteps was heard again, and I saw a group of people walking into the office from the elevator. It was the Ambassador, along with his wife and his protection detail. Liv sighed, picking up the baby as she continued to speak to Quinn.

"So, Harrison feed you a line about being a gladiator in a suit?" Liv asked.

Quinn nodded. "He did. And I am ready to gladiate or whatever."

Liv picked up the baby, disgust on her face. "You know how to gladiate a diaper change?"

"Bazyli!" a woman screamed out, running towards Liv to grab the baby from her. She spoke in Russian and held her hands out for her baby.

Liv smiled, handing the baby over to the mother, while the Ambassador stood behind, taking Liv's hand and shaking it.

"Thank You. When the Ukrainians kidnapped him…I thought…But you returned my son back to me." He hugged Liv, who gasped in shock. "Anything I can do for you…Anything…"

He released Liv and began to leave the room. He handed Stevie, who had gotten up when the group walked in, a check.

Stevie smiled. "If you ever have a second child, Olivia's a beautiful name."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Mr. Ambassador, you can take your son back to the consulate and keep him safe. And you can never tell anyone about this. The FBI is sick of me and my people."

We all smiled as the Ambassador nodded his head. "Of course. Thank you, again…"

He then left, and we all watched as he walked out of our office before turning to Stevie who held up the check. It was a big cheque, and we cheered in victory as Stevie showed us the cheque.

Liv smiled. "Good work, everyone."

Abby and Harrison gave each other a fist bump as Stevie left to go to his office. Liv walked into our office that we shared together, and Abby began cleaning up. That left Quinn who stood there, looking around as she tried to work out what to do. I stood up, smiling at her as I walked into the office. I watched as Liv began to put on her coat and she winked at me.

"Maybe, for once, I might actually get home to talk to my soulmate." Liv muttered.

"You know Charlie loves you no matter what. He knows that starting a new and successful business is busy work." I assured her as I walked over to my desk to shut down my computer.

"I know, but I'm thinking of sexy time." Liv uttered.

I frowned. "I did not need to know that…no one wants to know that their sister uses the phrase 'sexy time' when flo—sorry, skyping their husband."

As Quinn was nearby, I had to be careful in using words that could confuse her.

Liv sighed. "I miss him."

"He'll be home soon. And thank Merlin I live in the apartment across from you because no one needs to hear that as well…"

She smiled. "Come on, we'll order more Chinese and watch reruns of Golden Girl."

I nodded my head, closing my laptop and grabbing my shoulder bag. It was new, as my beaded bag was buried back in my apartment, along with anything that could remind me of a better time. It was a brown leather bag, with a gold chain and leather strap. It had an extendable charm, a weightless charm and a protection charm over it as it contained everything, I needed to make a quick escape with Liv and our team. It also contained a box that I had no intention of ever opening – a small rectangular mahogany box that contained the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and my invisibility coat, which I did still use but the Wand and the Stone, well, it was locked.

I didn't use my role as Mistress of Death often. In fact, I didn't need to be her at all. If I was honest, I feared being that version of myself, as it meant I held power – a tremendous amount of power. Only Hermione and Liv knew about my role, and I knew I could trust them. Dad had an inkling, as you don't come back to life without any sort of consequence, but he knew better than to push me in answering his questions.

"So, how shall we get home? You forget, you brought me and Stevie here this morning." Liv reminded me.

"Don't worry, I'll take—"

"We've got incoming!" Huck called out.

Liv and I groaned, and I could hear Stevie tell Huck to tell our potential new client to go home.

"It's after hours. Take a message. We're all going home."

We all gathered in the common room of our office and I could see a man covered in blood, slowly making his way over to us.

"Not on the phone. Here. And you want to talk to him." Huck reasoned.

"Liv, he's right. Look."

We all stared as the bloodied man came closer. When he was within a meter of us, he gasped, his eyes only on Liv.

"You have to help me. Somebody must help me. Please." He begged. "My girlfriend…she's dead. The police think I killed her."

Harrison stepped forward, pulling out his phone and taking a photo of the bloodied man.

"Welcome to Olivia Pope-Weasley and Associates."

**0*0*0*0*0**

"Lieutenant Colonel Sullivan 'Sully' St. James…Age 32, did two tours in Iraq, was injured saving the lives of his entire unit, he's a war hero!" Abby was saying.

We were all, except our newest client, were in Liv's and my office, going over the details of our client. I sat at my desk, as did Huck, who was on the computer next to me as everyone else walked around the office. Quinn leaned against the desk, watching everyone and everything unfold.

"And not just any war hero – the first living marine awarded the medal of honour for action in any war since Vietnam." Stevie added.

Abby started handing out photos as she listed off a bunch of things about the Lieutenant.

"A famous war hero, working class, patriotic, comes from a long line of soldiers. Here he is with the President." Abby ranted, handing me a photo of the lieutenant…and _him._

I could tell it was a recent photo, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the photo. He was smiling, smiling as he shook the lieutenant's hand. His eyes were still the same – sad but I could tell that he was putting on a brave face. Abby continued to ramble on by eyes stayed on his face. I ran my fingers over his face, remembering his touch, the look he used to give me when I would say something silly or anything really. I sighed, putting the photo down and listened to Abby once more, with Liv chiming in every now and then.

"Basically, he's anti-choice, pro-gun, hates the gays, and likes it when kids pray in school." Abby rambled.

"Abby…" Stevie warned.

"I'm just saying the man sickens me…politically. I'm not saying we shouldn't help him."

"Who's the dead girlfriend?" Harrison asked.

Abby handed him a photo. "Paige Montgomery…twenty-seven, rich girl, good family."

"It's on the police scanners." Huck interrupted, taking off his earphones. "Girl was found dead in her apartment, three shots to the head."

I gasped. "Three? Well, that means it was not an accident."

"Gilly's right. Sully called 9-1-1 but took off before police arrived." Huck remarked.

"Wait…" Quinn interrupted. "What are we…I mean, can I ask? What do we do? I mean, if we aren't defense lawyers, we're not the state's attorney, it looks like he did it – so, what do we do? What can we do?"

Liv smiled. "First we all interview Sully…We listen to him. We watch him. In this moment, during our interview, we are the judge, and we are the jury…we are the media and the public opinion. This is the moment where we decide who he is. Then, once we've established his story, we all vote – do we take him as our client, or do we do the right thing and call the police?"

"Everyone's vote is different. And that's where I come in. You see, I have a superpower – one that has gotten us all out of tricky situations and I give my verdict." I stated.

Quinn frowned. "What's your superpower?"

"Something you won't see tonight because I can already tell – he didn't do it. Killed his girlfriend that it is. Basically, my superpower is deduction, of a sort. I pretty much deduced him the moment he walked in." I told her.

Liv smirked and I saw the others smirking as well. I couldn't exactly tell her that the moment Sully walked in, and asked for our help, I casted a silent and wandless mind spell to see if he was guilty or not. A quick run through his mind was telling me the truth. He didn't kill his girlfriend. But he had a secret – a big one. I wanted to push further into his mind to find out what it was, but I didn't have the time to. We had to pretty much gather intel on him, and I didn't want to push his mind even more. Doing mind spells on muggles was dangerous, and so I only did when I had to, and I was often quick and to the point.

"And that's where my vote comes in. My vote always comes down my gut and from what Gilly tells me. She knows all, my sister." Liv spoke. "Then I set the rules – what he needs to do, what he can't do and where he has to stay – those kinds of things. Then…I warn them. I always warn them. I have one rule – Do Not Lie."

Quinn nodded. "Oh…"

I smiled. "Don't worry Quinn, you'll get the hang of it. Alright people, let's go to work."

**0*0*0*0*0**

_ **I didn't kill her…she was my best friend…I loved her…** _

The statement that Sully made after he told his story kept replaying in my head like a loop. We had gotten his story. The basics of it was that he was out for a walk, then headed to Miss Montgomery's house, where he found her dead in her bathroom. He tried to revive her, he held her (which explained the blood) and then called the police, before quickly getting out of there and then made his way to our office.

We all got to work – Liv went to handle things with David Rosen, a defense attorney; Stevie went to Abby out at the crime scene and Harrison was helping Quinn put up photos and articles about our client and the case on the glass wall window that overlooked the common room. Huck was busy typing away on his computer, no doubt doing techy stuff and me? Well, I was looking at pictures. And not just any pictures.

I had in my hand a photo of myself, and _him_. It was taken the day before he got sworn in and I snapped a sneaky picture with my camera of him snuggling and kiss my cheek. My eyes were closed, and I had a huge smile on my face, and he was holding me close. We were standing in the sun, as its reflection was in the background and I had my arm held out as I was holding the camera. I fingers tingled as I ran them over his form in the photo.

I often did this to myself – look at old photos and remembered old times. And often I would have flashbacks, like I was having now. I could remember everything about that day. The way he smelled, the warmth that he gave me, the kiss we shared…the touches, the gazes…I was torturing myself doing this.

"Earth to Gilly…" a soft-spoken voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I came face to face with my best friend.

"Hermione…what brings you here?" I asked, putting the photo away and focusing my attention on her.

"I'm here to see why my soulmate hasn't flooed home and now I know why. You've caught a client. A soldier by the looks of him." Hermione observed, sitting down on the lounge chair in front of me.

Liv's and my office was big enough to fit the two of us – I was at one end; she was at the other, but we faced each other. In the middle of our office, were lounge chairs for clients to sit on. They faced our office door, and by facing them that way, it meant clients could talk to both myself and Liv. There was a spare office space, but I wanted to be closer and, in the action, more.

"Yes. A lieutenant who claims he didn't kill his girlfriend." I informed her.

"Do you believe him?" She asked.

"Yes. I vetted him." I murmured.

"Must I lecture you again on using magic on muggles? Or do I need to knock your head in?" Hermione scolded.

"No. It won't happen again…maybe…maybe not." I muttered.

She smiled. "I always never could tell you what to do. You could never follow my orders, despite me having a more powerful position. I supposed that what I love about you. Your inability to not follow the rules."

"I follow rules…sometimes. When it matters." I mumbled.

She chuckled. "Really? So that time where you and Ron deliberately not listened to our Prefect in order to look for me during our first year was you following the rules? Or that time you deliberately sneaking out of bed to stop Snape in our first year was you following the rules?"

"Okay, maybe sometimes I break the rules, but I always have a good reason…sometimes..." I muttered.

She smiled. "I know…"

She then sighed and I frowned. "You're not here to reminisce about old times or for your soulmate, are you?"

She sadly smiled. "You could always read me…"

"What is it Hermione?"

"It's about Bellatrix Lestrange…apparently she is alive and that the British Ministry has been keeping the news of her being alive from everyone and now, she has escaped from Azkaban." She informed me.

My blood ran cold. "That's impossible. She died…by Molly's hand no less. How she can be alive?"

"Believe me, I am no less pleased than you are. But they had to inform me, because there has been chatter that she's here…in the US." Hermione sneered before shaking her head. "And so, they had to tell me. I'm the president, so it was their duty to. And, because I have history with her…Arrogant bloody bastards."

"Not telling you doesn't make them arrogant, just plain cruel and stupid." I murmured. "So where is she now? Have you got any leads as to why she's escaped? Or how?"

"No…and yes…but then those leads always end up a dead end. It would help if I had you back on my team as an Auror. Head Auror…"

I shook my head. "No…and you know why. If he found out I was helping you, he would go ahead and ruin the world. And it looks like he's already started."

Hermione sighed. "Oberon has not even contacted you in a year. And we don't know if he's responsible for Bellatrix's escape…so, I think it's safe to say he is gone."

Oberon – just one name, and just one man. A man that was more powerful than magic – almost too powerful and had rendered me, the Mistress of Death, in fear.

"And there's more…Bellatrix has no magic – at least the Ministry was right in that way. They stripped of her of her magic, so she is now a muggle. That has to be killing her – having no magic." Hermione informed me

I frowned. "It's no coincidence that Bellatrix has escaped. Find out why, and you may also find out if she's working with Oberon, and find him in the process too…Heck, find out who they're both working with. And why are you even telling me this? I'm not an Auror anymore, so I shouldn't even know about Bellatrix."

"I know…but you have history with her. We all do…that and because this situation has gone on long enough without alerting the no-maj authorities and my magical advisers are telling I need to alert the President…I need to inform the President of the United States that magic exists and that Bellatrix Lestrange, magic or no magic, poses a massive threat to the US and…."

"And to me…you're going to tell him about me." I whispered.

She stood up, walking over to me. "I wish I could handle this without telling him, but I can't. I need help, as the magical community cannot be the only one looking for her and knowing her, she would have by now rallied up her former deatheaters."

"Will you tell Fitz…I mean, will you tell the president about Oberon?" I asked.

"No…and yes."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Means I'll tell him something about Bellatrix, but the less people, and I mean both muggle and magical – but the less people that know about Oberon, the more I can do my job and find him. For a no-maj, he's proving difficult to find."

"I see…"

"Gill, I'll keep looking. And I'll send my people. And I make you this promise – you will be reunited with Fitz. Mark my words…you will stand in the sun with your soulmate and you will be together. Even if I must scour the world looking for that vile man. And for Bellatrix…I will find them. I just thought you should know that I plan on telling the President about them and your story as well, because it does involve you." Hermione stated.

I nodded. "It was time to tell him anyway. I only wish it was me telling him about magic."

"I know. You know, you could always kill Oberon…but I know you won't. You've only ever killed one man, one wizard in your life and he had to die. Killing Oberon and Bellatrix would solve a lot of my problems, but I know you can't. But if you could, what's the worst that could happen?"

I nodded. "Everything…believe me, I know the power that lies in my veins but I'm not willing risk it. Not when the outcome will be so much more catastrophic. He dies, _he returns_. I get back together with Fitz and we go ahead in announcing that we're soulmates, _he returns_. I have done what I can, but you know better than anyone."

"Know better about what?" Hermione asked, but I knew she knew the answer.

"That horcruxes are a dangerous thing…and that not even I, the Mistress, can even stop it."

"You didn't know…you didn't know that there was another…"

The sound of Liv talking made us both look out of the clear glass doors. Liv was back, and I could see that the glass wall window was quickly filling up with photos of our client, and of our case. I looked to my left – looking out the window and saw that it was dusk and that soon, that sun would be up.

"One day…" Hermione murmured.

I nodded my head. "One day…Say hi to Cyrus, and to Fitz for me…"

She smiled. "I will…in a way…Oh, and I apologize for this. But think of it this way, you have my permission to tell her."

She turned around, waving to someone I couldn't see. Then, with a CRACK!, she was gone, and I saw Quinn standing in front of me, gasping in shock and Harrison behind her giving me a 'sorry' look.

"Oh crap…Quinn, let's have a chat, shall we?"

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Hermione's POV**

Sitting in the Oval office, I could now understand why so many went mad with power. The office itself oozed power, and secrets. There was a slight residue of magic surrounding the office too, and I could tell that many a spell had been cast in the office. Dark magic, light magic – it was still magic and there were traces of it everywhere. No wonder many went mad when standing or sitting in the office – it was a powerful room.

"He should be here, any moment. Hermione, what is this about?" Cyrus Beene whispered, trying to get answers of me. "I mean, first you show up in my office, without so much of a warning, and then asked if you could see the President. I love you – you were one of my favourite students, but I need to know."

It helped that the man was my former professor and that when I had apparated into the hallways of the White House and then showed up in Cyrus's office, I knew that Cyrus would listen. He was curious about the world, and when I stated I had matters of national security and that I needed to see his boss, he knew I was sincere. He only agreed when I informed him that he too would know what I had to say to the President. Which then lead us here, in the Oval office at the White House, waiting for the President to greet us.

I sighed. "You will find out soon enough, Cy. Believe me, this is worth waking him up and meeting in here. Let's talk about something else. How is your soulmate, James?"

Cyrus smirked. "Nice try my dear, but I'll humour you. James is good. We are thinking about adopting a baby. Though I'm too old."

I gasped. "Nonsense! You did fine with me…and with Gilly. You didn't have to baby Liv because she was the mature one out of us all, but you did fine. A baby…awe…if it's a girl, you better name her Hermione."

Cyrus chuckled. "Oh, I've missed you. And I've miss Liv and Gilly too…God, those Pope sisters…they leave a hole in your heart, don't they? You know, they're in business together. They've started a crisis management firm…and we need one."

I nodded. "I know. My soulmate is working for them."

"Stephan? I didn't know that." Cyrus stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure…you knew. I know you…you love us, and you would have kept an eye on all of us."

Cyrus smiled, and was about to say something when one of the office doors opened, and in walked the President. He was taller than the pictures made him out to be but everything about him just screamed leader. Tall, broad shoulders, and looks well in a suit. I stood up, with Cyrus following suit and smiling at President Grant.

"Cyrus, mind telling me why you got my secretary to wake me up out of bed this early hour of the morning when I am supposed to be packing for a few days away at Camp David?" He spoke, the deep baritone of his voice indicating that he was annoyed. He then saw me and frowned. "Who is this?"

Cyrus sighed. "Fitz, I'd like you to meet miss Hermione Granger – one of my former lawyer students who now has only just popped up on radar. She was one of the best students I ever had, apart from the Pope sisters and now she's here on a matter of national security, or so she tells me."

The President raised an eyebrow. "A matter of national security? What does that make you? I know for a fact you're not the Director of the FBI, or of the CIA, nor of the NSA or any other government agencies that help protect this great country. You could be the Command of a black ops agency, but then I would have been briefed about it and I've been briefed about them all, believe me. So that leaves what? A company CEO or board member who helps run this country? I know you're a friend of Cyrus's but please don't waste my time on issues of national security when every day I am briefed on the issues. So, what does that make you?"

"I am the President, Mr. President, of MACUSA. MACUSA stands for the Magical Congress of the United States. I am the president of a secret society that has lived for many years, hiding in plain sight in front of all because we are magic, sir." I said.

"Magic?" Cyrus scoffed. "Like pulling bunny rabbits out of the hat magic?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Cyrus, a bit more dangerous than that. I am a witch and I am the President of my people, the magical community and all its creatures that reside here in the US. Right now, all your secret service agents are currently under a sleeping spell, as are most of the staffers still in here in this great house. Hence the reason why no one came running when there was an intruder in the house and how I managed to get to Cyrus's office without explanation. Also, you must have heard a buzzing outside of this office before you came in and now it's gone. A Muffliato spell – a silencing spell that I have placed on this office to ensure no one outside hears what goes on in here. Also, I apologize for this…Daisy!"

A Pop! was heard and I saw Cyrus and the President gasped at the sight of my elvish assistant Daisy arriving. The lights around us all flickered at the presence of magic and although I had my bracelet that was spelled to allow me to be around electricity and technology, Daisy didn't wear anything to protect her. She flinched, mumbling apologies under her breath before handing me a file that was in her hand and then disappeared.

"That was Daisy, my assistant. She's an elf, a working elf too and are loyal. Did you know she used to be a slave? Well, a house elf but they're slaves too. So, I hired her. Shall I showcase more magic, or do you believe me now?" I articulated, putting the files down on the coffee table in front of me.

Cyrus was in shock, but the President just looked annoyed.

"I don't have time to deal with this…I know about magic, Miss Granger, but I have a country to run and I don't have time to listen to whatever problem your community is having today."

I frowned. "You know about magic? How?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my sister is married to a wizard…and they both told me in confidence when I was running for president. There is a reason why I don't speak much about my sister to the press and that's because shining the spotlight on my sister and her magical family will bring the community out into the world. So yes, I know about magic and about keeping it a secret. I know that your community was responsible for those so-called terrorist attacks many years ago that injured my sister's soulmate. I know about your former dark lord…trust me, my brother-in-law told me most things. What I don't get is why you, the President of your magical community is telling me now when you should have told me when I started my term. Now if you don't mind, I have to pack."

He then grunted before turning around to leave when I sighed and called out.

"Gilligan Pope."

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob before turning around. He then looked at me, a look of longing on his face and I knew that his mind was now on her.

"Gilly? What does this have to do with Gilly?" Cyrus asked, confused.

"You want know why I am here? I am here because of her. Gilligan Pope is one of ours, sir. She's a witch, former Auror and was even the head of my joint law taskforce…and she's in danger." I started, before leaning down to open a file. Inside was a wanted poster of Gilly from when she was on the run from Lord Dickhead. It had an old picture of her and the information about her and the reward for her capture back during the time we were on the run.

"Wait, what? She's a what? And why is she in danger?" Cyrus demanded to know.

"Because, for many years, people knew her by another name and she was considered quite famous in our world – still is, given the many titles that has been bestowed upon her. Before Gilly became Gilligan Pope, she was known as Lillian Sienna Potter aka Undesirable Number One aka the Girl Who Lived."

I handed the poster to Cyrus, who then handed it President Grant.

"What does…Is she…" he mumbled.

"She's safe, don't worry…that poster of her was made years ago, during the Second Wizarding War where she singlehandedly defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Oh my god…" Cyrus exclaimed. "She never even told me…does Liv know?"

I nodded. "Of course…she helped Gilly take him down, and so did I. Gilly is one of my best friends. And she's why I'm here sir. Very recently, a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange escaped one of the most protected prisons in the magical community and is now on US soil. This woman was Voldemort's right-hand woman - his confidant. And I have it on reasonable authority that she is here in the US for one reason and one reason only. To find Gilly…and kill her."

Cyrus gasped as President Grant stared at the poster of Gilly and my heart went out to him. This couldn't be easy for him, finding out that his soulmate is a magical witch and that she once saved the world from a dark lord. It should have been something that Gilly should have told him. And that photo/poster didn't help. The photo that had been used in the poster was old – the poster was old itself, as the picture was not moving, and the edges were frayed and yellowed. The picture of Gilly was on old one as it still showed her in her glasses and it still showed the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. If you were to compare the photo to what Gilly looked like now, there would be big differences. But I needed to give it to him if I was going to explain anything and everything about the past, and the present danger the lurked ahead.

The president sighed, before looking up at me. "President Granger, tell me everything you know."


	3. Chapter Three

**Olivia’s POV**

**May 2012**

“We need more…” I ordered, observing the informative wall that we all had spent the night building up and adding to it.

There were groans and grumbles all around and I sighed, turning around to face them. We are all standing around the table in the main conference room of the office, and I saw looks exchanged between my team.

“The guy’s alibi is water, bloody clothes and he’s a runner. I know we vetted him magically, but I’m starting to think he did it. Sorry Gilly…” Stephan muttered.

Abby scoffed. “Oh yes…Definitely killed her…not that I’m questioning Gilly’s ability. I’m sure magic can lie too...”

“He had blood on his hands and he didn’t stick around to await police questioning. He killed her…sorry Gilly, but did you even use magic when you vetted him?” Harrison asked

“Oh gee, doubting my magic? Thanks…Though I am questioning what exactly I saw…and he is hiding a big secret, so maybe he did kill her.” Gilly agreed.

I sighed. “Your magic is fine. Just, look at the pictures – he loved her. And the gun was found on the scene. And we can’t just go by what we have. And although we all know that he is innocent, we need further proof. We hand what we have now over as evidence, they’re going to crucify him. I may have been able to stop David Rosen for at least 24 hours, but we need more.” I declared.

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, magic this thing away? Like get Gilly to do something to convince the cops and David Rosen that he is in fact telling the truth?” Quinn asked.

We all stared at her – Stephan, Harrison, Abby and me.

Gilly gave her a look. “Just because I am of magic, doesn’t mean I can’t go around, snapping my fingers and magicking the problems away. I’m not bloody Glinda the good witch. Magic doesn’t work like that. There is a lot more to it and I have rules I need to follow.”

“But you are magic – I’m sure there is some way around.” Quinn argued.

Gilly sighed, looking to me. “Did you not listen to what I said last night? Yes, I have magic and yes, I do sometimes use it to help certain things when we have a client, but magic is the last resort. What if the government or the press were to find out that magic exists? Sure, I can use magic to help, but then people will start to wonder and start asking questions, and then all of the sudden, you have a shit-storm on your hands.”

I could tell my sister was getting angry, as her British accent was beginning to emerge. Although over the years, her accent was mainly American, every time her emotions got the better of her, she would unknowingly slip back into her British accent. Charlie’s accent was still British, although it became a mixture due to him moving around from place to place.

Quinn quickly looked down, a blush rising in her cheeks. “I’m sorry…I just…I’m still in shock that magic exists, and I thought…”

I gave a Gilly a look and she grimaced, before sighing.

“I know…and I understand. I wish I could solve every problem with magic, but I can’t. At least not without it gaining any attention from both muggle and magical world.” Gilly stated.

“Muggle?” Quinn asked.

“A name that the British call humans who are not magical. Here, they are called no-majs – though my soulmate always calls us non-magical folk muggle, and she’s the president.” Stephan explained. “Why was she here last night?”

I wondered to why Hermione had been in our office during the night, considering what happened when she suddenly apparated out of the office and allowed Quinn to see it all. That was a fun conversation to have – convincing Quinn that magic exists and that it wasn’t a hallucination. Then the questions started, and Quinn could not stop asking us all questions about magic. It was hard, given that there was Sully in Stephan’s office but thankfully Quinn was keeping it on the down low about magic.

“Just checking up on us, wondering why I hadn’t brought home her soulmate.” Gilly waved her hand, trying to change the subject. I frowned, knowing that there was more to the story and I could tell Stephan knew that there was something more. He gave me a look and I silently assured him, letting him know with a look that I’d get to the bottom of it

In fact, Gilly’s whole behavior had changed – not enough to make everyone notice, but just enough to make me notice. She had become withdrawn and didn’t speak much when we were all gathering information about Sully’s case. Not that it wasn’t any different, but I could tell something was off when she didn’t use her magic to speed the process through, despite having Sully still in the office or that she didn’t leave the office at all. Not that it mattered as Gilly was often careful with her magic. Then again, she could have been withdrawing from magic to allow Quinn more time to get used to it.

My phone then buzzed, and I pulled it out. It was a text message from an old friend I hadn’t seen in months. I sighed, wondering if I should tell Gilly, but knowing her, she would want to tag along, hoping to get any news about _him_…

It was hard, watching my sister fall for a man she couldn’t have, even though he was and still is her soulmate. I was lucky – am lucky to have Charlie and that he thankfully wasn’t with anyone when we had gotten together. Not that it had mattered as he pretty much claimed me as his from the moment we had laid eyes on each other and said our words. But for Gilly, having the man we elected President as her soulmate? A whole different game. And he was married…to a woman who knew about Gilly.

I still remembered the conversation that I had with Mellie Grant, and how she had come to me and asked if my sister was having an affair with her husband. All I could do was shake my head and deny but as the conversation dragged on, it clicked into her head that perhaps it wasn’t just some affair and that her husband, the man she chose to marry, had finally found his soulmate and that instead of telling the truth, they kept it a secret. Mellie didn’t say much after she came to that resolution and instead, gave me a stiff nod, handing me the flag pin that both Gilly and I had given the now President Grant on the day he was sworn in.

If I honest, I missed my friendship with Fitz, but out of respect to Gilly, I stayed away. Well, that and because of Defiance. That was one secret I would be taking to the grave and I hated that Gilly didn’t know about it – despite using her help in rescuing Quinn, she knew nothing of Defiance and what had happened afterwards but if she knew, she wouldn’t talk to me ever again. And so, I kept it secret, among many other things. It sucked, but for the good of many people, there were some secrets that needed to stay secret.

My phone buzzed again, and I looked down. Another text message. I turned around, grabbing my handbag that was on the seat and I put on my coat. The others watched, and Gilly raised her eyebrow as she watched me get ready to leave the office.

“Keep looking – all of you. There has to be something we’re missing – so find out.” I ordered. “Something has come up – I’ll be back. Until then, find the missing piece in this story! Gilly, you’re in charge while I’m gone.”

I walked out of the office, winking at my sister. She rolled her eyes and began to talk to the others. I smiled, knowing full well my sister would be able to handle this.

**0*0*0*0*0**

“What?” I snapped, heading towards the man that had been texting me

“Hi. Hello…How are you?” Cyrus Beene greeted, smiling as he saw me walking.

We were meeting up in the park in front of the White House. There were secret service agents in place and I couldn’t help but feel a ting when I saw the house. It was true that I had missed my job there, but I wouldn’t change it now, not when I had OPWA.

I approached Cyrus. “Hi. Hello. How are you, what?”

Cyrus smirked. “You’re working the Sully St. James thing?”

I nodded, slowing down so that the two of us could walk slowly. “I’m trying to stamp out the flames. If your team could refrain from commenting about the case – that would be helpful.”

“I’ll keep them quiet. What does your gut say?” Cyrus asked.

“That he didn’t do it.” I replied.

“Well, your gut is never wrong. So, how is everyone?” He inquired.

I sighed, turning to him. “Just come out with it Cyrus. You called me here. What do you want?”

“He needs a favour.” Cyrus said simply.

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t work for him anymore.”

“And yet you came when I called. Please Liv…it’s a big one.” Cyrus pleaded. “There’s this girl...”

I closed my eyes, my heart going out to Gilly. “What girl?”

“A White House aide – she’s been going around saying that she slept with the President.” Cyrus quipped, rolling his eyes. “I need you to handle it.”

“Is she telling the truth?” I asked.

Cyrus gave me a look. “Liv…”

“Monica Lewinsky, Bill Clinton…I’m just saying it happens.” I stated.

“No. It’s not true. Please Liv.” Cyrus pleaded. “You know him. He’s not that guy.”

I pondered, wondering if I should help but if I helped, I would have to get Gilly involved. “No. I can’t. I don’t work for you or the White House anymore. Sorry Cyrus, but you’re going to have to find another person to handle your problems.”

I began to walk away when Cyrus said something that made me stop in my tracks.

“What, you can’t get Gilly to magic this problem away?”

I gasped, turning around to face him. “Magic? I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s no such thing as magic.”

Cyrus scoffed. “I know about magic, Liv…and about Gilly’s former life. I know this because early this morning, my former law student now turned president of a secret magical society informed me of magic…I know Liv…”

It then dawned on me why Hermione had visited Gilly in the middle of the night. Hermione was warning Gilly that she was going to tell the President about magic. But knowing Hermione, she would have had to have had a reason to tell him. There was a feeling rising in my stomach and I didn’t like it.

“Then if you know about magic, then you’d know better than to go spreading it around. There is a reason the community has the International Statue of Secrecy in place!” I lowered my face as I walked back to him.

“I know…Liv, I know about Gilly. Why didn’t you tell me? I understand not telling the president but you could have told me.” Cyrus whispered, gesturing me to the park bench. We sat down, and I crossed my legs, putting my bag down next to me on the seat.

I sighed. “It’s not my story to tell.”

“On the contrary, it is. You helped your sister defeat one of the most powerful mad and evil wizards of all time. And while the rest of the world believed those attacks were the act of a terrorist, I now know the truth. Your sister is…” Cyrus stated, sighing as he tried to explain what Gilly was. He leaned so that he was facing me, the answer there in his eyes.

My sister was a hero…at least in my eyes she was. What she went through during the Second Wizarding war and with Bellatrix did to her and Hermione, it was what made Gilly who she is. The experiences made her a strong woman.

“I know what she is. What did Hermione tell you?” I asked.

“About Gilly…and some woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. I would have thought they’d told you. Anyway, apparently she’s alive.”

My blood ran cold. “That’s impossible. Bellatrix is dead. Charlie told me that she died by the hands of Molly, his mother and my mother-in-law. How can she be alive?”

Cyrus frowned. “Wait, Charlie’s magical too?”

I gave him a look. “Cyrus, so not the point.”

“I know Liv. Look, Hermione told us mostly everything, including the relationship that this Bellatrix woman had with this Lord Vold…Voleeemort?”

“Voldemort…”

“Right him and she didn’t just tell us the story…”

I frowned, looking at Cyrus as he looked down in sadness. It then clicked. “You went through the pensieve. Which means you saw mostly everything, correct?”

“Not everything – just the highlights. The war, Gilly defeating Voldemort, the torture that both Gilly and Hermione suffered at the hands of that vile woman….and Gilly’s death.” He told me.

I gasped. “Cyrus…”

“You didn’t tell me…You know how much I love you all…and watch those memories and seeing…” Cyrus whispered. “Anyway, we now know. So, back to this other situation. We need you both. Two Pope sisters are better than one. I need you both to shut her down. Please Liv…”

I sighed. “Fine…but I need to see him. If he wants both of us, then I need to be able to look him into the eye and see if he’s telling the truth and Gilly, yes she’s of magic, so she needs to be able to see him and give her own input.”

“By doing magic on him?” Cyrus questioned.

“No…though, she can but she won’t do magic on him. I give you my word. On the woman in question though, well if you ask Gilly nicely, no doubt she’ll do something but you can’t tell Hermione. Hermione has scolded her enough on using magic on muggles.” I muttered.

“Muggles?”

“Non magical people.” I explained

He nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. The man is busy but I’m sure he’ll make time to see you and Gilly.”

“How did he act when he found out?” I asked.

“Shocked…but the man is like a bottled-up glass full of emotions. He was shocked, hurt that you both didn’t tell him, but we understood why. Going through all that when you were just teenagers can’t have been easy. He’s concerned though, for Gilly. Which is why he gave Hermione his blessing to use whatever resources to help find this Bellatrix. But we’ll deal with that another time. For now, let’s deal with this white house aid situation.” Cyrus remarked.

I nodded. “Make the meeting happen and I’ll convince Gilly to tag along. Can’t make any promises though. If Bellatrix is back, she might want to help Hermione track her down. But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you….” He murmured. “I miss you…”

“Me too…” I whispered.

“You can come back you know. Both of you…it would be nice to have someone with magic in the White House.” Cyrus commented, his blue eyes twinkling. “Can you imagine the shenanigans we’d get up to with a powerful witch on our side?”

I smiled. “She, like everyone else, has to follow rules. She can’t be like Samantha and wiggle her nose and have her way.”

“Is that how Gilly uses her magic? Hermione had a wand…” Cyrus uttered, confused.

“Gilly can use magic without a wand or without any verbal spells, but it takes time to learn such a skill. Unless you’re like my husband and has to learn on the go considering he works with dragons.” I told him. Now that the secret was out, I guess telling him about Charlie and what he did for a living was also okay.

Cyrus nodded, but then his eyes widened. “Dragons?”

I smiled. “Oh yes Cyrus…Dragons…they exist. Perhaps one day you should come to dinner and I’m sure Charlie and Gilly will answer your questions. But yes, dragons are real. Big, scaly and temperamental but they’re gentle giants if you manage to get in their good books.”

Cyrus was having difficulty trying to speak. “Dragons….big, fire-breathing dragons…okay.”

I laughed. “Don’t worry. You won’t see a dragon flying anywhere here. Most dragons are at the sanctuary that Charlie works at. Dragons are considered dangerous and there are some who would like dragons to not exist, so Charlie rescues dragons, helps them and when the time is right, a breeding program is put into place. There is now three breeding programs that I know off, and the all live happily in peace in the conservation zoo in Romania.”

He sighed in relief. “I’m glad. But see a dragon on US soil and protecting the White House? Our enemies would flee…”

I smirked. “Only you would see a way to use dragons for political gain.”

I stood up, picking up my handbag and giving one last smile to Cyrus.

He sighed, standing up and kissing my cheek. “Well, it would be a sight to see. I’ll let you know about seeing the president. Have a good day.”

I nodded before heading off. I pulled out my phone, typing in a number and pressed it to my ear.

“_So, wanna tell me why you suddenly left?_”

“Gilly, we have a problem.”

**0*0*0*0*0**

**Gilly’s POV**

There were so many thoughts going through my head as I looked out the window of the car. One – Liv now knew that Bellatrix alive and that she didn’t so much as give me a chance to explain myself when she demanded to know why I didn’t tell her. She seemed to ease a little when I told her the full story about Bellatrix and that the former deatheater had no magic. Two – both Cyrus and Fitz now knew about magic, and they had seen certain memories that I kept buried for a reason. Hermione didn’t tell me that she was going to show them memories about the war and the torture that we endured at the hands of Bellatrix. Three – Fitz now knew most of my past, including my death. And lastly, we, that is Olivia and I, were on our way to Camp David to see the President and Cyrus.

Liv informed me off their little problem – an aide had taken to telling people that she has or was sleeping with the president. If I was honest, my heart broke a little. Liv was hesitant to tell me, and I couldn’t blame her. Telling your sister that her soulmate may or may not have cheated on her with another woman all the while being married to another woman? Sounds like something straight out of a telenovela.

I couldn’t think about how I’d react if it was true. Fitz wouldn’t do something like that but the voice that was in my head was telling me that he could do something like that. I mean, we had an affair – granted we are soulmates and that it wasn’t really an affair but it was. He was and still is married to another and if he did sleep with another woman that was not me or Mellie, then he cheated on both of us.

“You’re overthinking.”

The calm voice of my sister snapped me out of my inner thoughts and I turned to her.

“Sorry…just…”

“Just wondering if your soulmate cheated on you with a lowly woman. I get it. Sometimes I overthink when Charlie goes on and on about Priscilla, the great girl dragon tamer she is but she has a soulmate and Charlie wouldn’t do something like that. But I overthink because that’s our nature. We’re women. We always overthink about everything. It’s annoying.” Liv reasoned.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come. If I’m overthinking like this, I can’t see him and be demanding.” I muttered.

“No. We spoke about this. This has gone on long enough. You can’t keep running away. Whatever happened that made you leave him; you need to sort it out. Or better yet, tell me the real reason you left and I’ll see what I can do to help.” Liv quipped.

“I left because he’s married and that I couldn’t bear to be there while he showed the world his fake marriage! I wanted him to be with me…but I he has a job. And so do I.”

Liv scoffed. “That’s bullshit and you know it. He would have given it all up for you. And while I would have been so angry that my hard work went down the drain, I also would have been happy that he chose you. You left for another reason and his marriage wasn’t it.”

I sighed. “You’re right…”

She snorted. “I’m sorry…I didn’t hear you.”

“You’re right.”

She smiled. “I knew that…so tell me the real reason.”

I pondered for a moment, wondering if I should but I shook my head. “I can’t.”

“Gill—”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I can’t. But please be assured that Hermione is taking care of it and that one day I will tell you. Please Liv…allow me to hang onto this secret a little longer.” I pleaded.

She sighed, her hands gripping the steering wheel before nodding. “Fine. But you will tell me eventually, right?”

“Soon…I will tell you when it’s safe to tell you.”

She frowned. “Safe? What?”

I gave her a look. “Liv…”

She sighed. “Okay…speaking of safe, why aren’t you helping Hermione track down Bellatrix? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I thought I’d have a hard time trying to convince you to come along to this meeting but you came. I just would have thought you’d be onto that bitch.”

“I would help, but Hermione said it wasn’t necessary. She seems to have it well in hand.” I lied. Hermione did need my help, but I couldn’t tell Liv that without revealing who Oberon was.

“Really? Who has she got to help her?” Liv asked.

“Seamus Finnigan…” I replied, knowing full well that Liv knew Seamus. Afterall, you don’t forget the time he accidently set her hair on fire.

“PyroBoy? Fuck…” Liv snapped. “Maybe you should go and help her out.”

“Seamus will help. And I need to keep an eye on our team remember? What happens if Bellatrix decides to come after you or the team or whoever else in my life? She may not have magic, but I guarantee you that she will be digging up whatever information she has on me. And, don’t worry, I’ve alerted our father.” I assured her.

“Really? You want him involved with this?” Liv raised her eyes.

“No and yes but Hermione needs all the help she can get.” I stated.

“I suppose…”

There was silence and I could tell that Liv had rested the matter for now. She turned up the radio, and the news bulletin was on, giving updates on the current issues that were happening. There were speaking about issues overseas, protests that were happening all over the country, the crisis in Britain – which was just another way of saying that rogue deatheaters were causing trouble. It seemed that both England and the US still had a deatheater problem and it was now starting to attract the attention of the muggles.

We seemed to be getting closer to Camp David, as we were soon approaching the gate into the compound. It was guarded, like it usually was and I reached into my brown shoulder bag to pull out my wallet. I had the chance to change my outfit before I left, and so did Liv. While she was wearing a suit with a white blouse and high heels, I had opted for a more casual look. I was wearing black jeans, with a long grey top and a grey cardigan. And I wore a pair of grey knee-high boots, in which my wand was hiding in comfortably. I also had a scarf, but it had been shoved down near my feet on the floor of the car.

I pulled out my I.D, handing it to Liv, so that she had it to give to the guard that was standing near the army vehicle near the gate.

“_And in other news, White House press secretary Joyce Armstrong is saying that as of now, President Grant will issue no comment regarding war hero Sullivan St. James’ possible involvement in the murder of socialite Paige Montgomery._”

Liv pulled up near the army issued vehicle, handing both her ID and mine to the guard that approached her window.

“Olivia Pope-Weasley and Gilligan Pope.” She spoke.

The guard looked at her, before gazing upon me. He then nodded, gesturing to other army soldiers that were standing guard and handed back our IDs to Liv. As we waited for the gate to open, she handed back my ID and I pocketed it. As the gate opened, Liv drove on, and I began fidgeting, knowing that soon I would see my soulmate. It wasn’t that I wasn’t clean or anything – I had casted a quick refresh spell back in the office. I didn’t have time to shower and neither did Liv, so I casted a few spells to make us fresh and clean. It helped, using magic to clean up ourselves.

“Stop it. You look fine. Don’t think about it. He doesn’t care what you wear or how you’re looking. He loves you for you. So, stop fidgeting.” Liv murmured.

“Easy for you to say. All you have to do is change, and one quick refreshing spell from me and you’re ready for the runway.” I muttered, pulling my hair into a high ponytail. But it just looked messy and so, I decided to leave it be, letting it hang down on my shoulders.

We had arrived into the main house of Camp David, and Liv parked the car near the door. She turned off the car, taking the key and then turned to me.

“Gill, stop worrying. Or do I need to order you to cast a calming spell? I get it, you’re nervous but it will be fine. You’ll see Cyrus, and you’ll see Fitz and then there will be talk about the white house aid and you can ask if he’s lying or whatever and then after we’ve spoken about this problem, we’ll move onto the magic problem and you and I will explain why we didn’t tell two of our most trusted friends. And then I will come up with an excuse to take Cyrus away, and to give you and Fitz some alone time. If I can….so, does that sound like a plan?” Liv proposed.

I nodded. “Yes…I humbly follow you, boss…”

“Over a cliff?”

“Over a cliff…”

She took a breath. “Good…and don’t call me boss. You’re the boss too…”

I snorted as I grabbed my shoulder bag and opened the passenger door, stepping out of the car. Liv followed suit, opening the driver’s side and closing it shut. I closed my door, taking a few deep breaths as I tried to calm my nerves. Liv walked towards the front door of the main house, turning to me. I nodded, walking up to her and linking my arm with hers. Together we walked to the door, and my heart began to beat faster. As we reached the door, I took in the familiar sights and oddly enough, it calmed me a little. Liv knocked on the door, and within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a housemaid of sorts.

“Hi, Olivia Pope-Weasley and Gilligan Pope, here to see Cyrus Beene?”

The woman nodded. “Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley and Miss Pope. We’ve been expecting you. Please follow me.”

We stepped inside the house, and I took another breath as we followed the maid into the house. She seemed to be leading us towards the main lounge room of the house and I began to prepare myself. The maid led us to the lounge room, opening the glass door to let us in. Liv let go of my arm, going in first and I followed suit. Standing near the window at the end of the lounge room, was Cyrus Beene. He turned around and smiled at the sight of us.

“Hi. Hello. How are you?” Liv greeted as she walked towards him.

“Better! Now that you’re both here.” Cyrus happily chirped. He gave me a wink as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Gilly, my dear, you look dashing. You haven’t changed a bit. Is that because of magic?”

I looked at him. “Cyrus, be careful when speaking about magic. I know you now know but there are some who don’t. Well, a lot of people don’t know. But yes, magic is part of the reason for my good looks.”

“Oh, to be a witch…Anyway, he’ll be out in a moment.” He said, gesturing to the glass doors.

I turned towards where he was staring and I held in the gasp I had wanted to let out. In the room across from the lounge room, was Fitz and my heart leaped. He was talking away to someone and I saw that Mellie had come along as well. I then turned away, allowing Liv to walk past me and stand on the other side of Cyrus, and I saw her glance at through the glass doors.

“I see the First Lady came. She knows about this? And by this, I mean the aide situation?”

Cyrus nodded. “It’s not like during the election Liv. The isolation of the White house bonded them, and their marriage is stronger than ever. And we haven’t told Mellie about Gilly…but she does know about magic.”

I nodded. “I understand that can’t have been easy to learn…about magic and about me.”

Cyrus sighed. “I wish you could have told me, but I understand why you didn’t. But don’t ever keep secrets like that from me ever again. You’re one of my favourites…”

I tilted my head. “I thought Liv was your only favourite.”

“Liv is, and so are you. Now shush…we have incoming.”

The sound of Mellie’s voice caused as all to turn towards the glass doors. I then placed a smile on my face as Mellie walked into the room, holding out her arms as she headed towards Liv.

“Liv!”

“Mellie!”

Mellie hugged Liv. “You never call…you never write.”

Liv pulled apart from Mellie. “Well you’re a little busy.”

We all chuckled and Mellie turned her attention to me, her face lighting up.

“Gilly! Oh my, you have not changed one bit. I see that hair is still giving you grief.” Mellie greeted me as she walked over to me.

I hugged her, pulling back to look at her. “Well, we all can’t have perfect hair like Liv’s.”

She laughed as Liv called out. “Hey! I resent that…So, how are the kids?”

Mellie broke apart from me, moving so that she was standing next to me. “Well, Jerry’s adjusting to the White House life pretty well. But Karen – well she misses her friends, hates the secret service.”

I smiled as she told us about Karen and Jerry. I had only met them a few times, but already I loved them. Despite their young ages, I could tell that they would grow into strong and young adults.

“So, how are you both? How is Charlie?” Mellie asked Liv.

“Charlie is good – he’s currently away at the moment but I’m counting down the days when I will see him again.”

Mellie turned to me. “And you Gilly? How are you? Are you dating anyone? Have you found your soulmate yet?”

So many questions at once and I was tongue-tied trying to come up with an answer. But I didn’t get the chance to answer, as the deep baritone voice of my soulmate, the President…Fitz…filled the room and I froze. It helped that Mellie was standing in front of me but she then gave me a smile, before moving aside and I saw him.

He hadn’t changed much – just some more grey in his hair but he was still that tall and broad man I was – still is in love with. Only now, the presidency had made him look more stronger, more powerful.

“Livvie!” Fitz greeted, walking over to Liv and giving her a hug. I noticed that Cyrus had moved as well, and so there was no barrier between us of any sort.

Fitz pulled away from Liv, and then turned his head gazing, at me. His grey-blue eyes roamed over me and I tried to contain the shivers that went through my body. After what seemed like hours, but really seconds, he walked over, holding out his arms. I hesitated, wondering if I should.

“What, no hug for the man you help make President?” He joked.

I rolled my eyes, accepting his hug. I inhaled his scent and tried not to react when I felt the electricity pass between us. I then pulled away and noticed a brief look on his face – a look of wanting and longing before he smiled, moving so that he was between Liv and me.

“So…shall we get into it?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Another chapter, another scandalous update. Enjoy all.
> 
> And still in the process of updating other stories – my muse is there but she's being difficult.
> 
> Enjoy. I own nothing but the story – everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Shonda Rhimes
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes that have been made…

**Chapter Four**

**Gilly's POV**

**May 2010**

The next few weeks went steady. We were all plenty occupied with various events, but watching Fitz and Mellie convince the country that they were a lovey dovey couple was hard. I knew that it was our job to convince the country, but I didn't realize just how much it would affect me. The jealousy that had been rising and rising and I just knew that I would snap. But like a good campaign fixer, I kept it down, and to myself. So far, Liv, Cyrus and I were doing a pretty good job in helping the campaign and the polls and numbers looked good, too good but we must have been doing a good job.

Then, we hit a snag and the country found out that Mellie was supposedly having an affair. Apparently, someone had leaked to the press that Mellie was cheating on Fitz with her literacy policy advisor for the literacy campaign fundraiser she was running. The country found out about it the morning of the votes, and we lost the New Hampshire primary. Then, we met the campaign manager for Sally Langston's campaign – Billy Chambers. The man was a sleaze – though his charm made others think differently but I saw through him, despite him trying to flirt with both Liv and myself. Liv was wary of him but she didn't let the situation bring her down. If anything, we used this as an opportunity to recruit more people onto the campaign.

If we wanted to squash the rumour that Mellie was having an affair, we had to fight fire with fire and for that, we recruited old friends. Starting with Huck – a homeless man that Liv used to see whenever she caught the train home. Huck also saved Liv's life once from some men who had wanted to rob her, and he saved her. In return, Liv would visit him every so often with a large cup of coffee and some food. The first time I had met Huck, I was humbled by his wanting to protect my sister, and I found myself often going with Liv to have coffee with him. But we didn't need Huck for his conversation – we need him for his skills. He was quite the hacker, and I'd often wonder what his life was like before he became homeless.

We had also recruited Abby – giving her a much needed job in trying to find out things about the literacy campaign manager Paul. Abby relished the change in her day to day activities and did her job well. Along with Abby, Liv got in touch with Harrison Wright – a young, cocky lawyer who was on the wrong side of the law at one stage. Liv was his lawyer and managed to get him off with a few minor fines and a tracking device that Harrison had to wear. Harrison was tasked to convince Paul to make the right decisions in regards about telling the press about Mellie.

Huck was a godsend – he managed to track down those responsible for the leaking of very convincing photos – though nothing came off it. The relationship between Mellie and her literacy campaign manager was nothing but platonic and only a friendship. A part of me wished that she was having the affair and that alone would give Fitz reason to divorce but she wasn't and I had to swallow up any feelings or negativity. My first and only job was to make Fitz president…even though the more I got to know him, the more I fell for him.

It was easy – while Liv, Cyrus and Mellie all focused on squashing the affair rumours, I focused on preparing Fitz for the Republican Presidential Debate between himself and Sally Langston. We were in a new state – South Carolina this time and the debate was going to be in front of a large audience, and televised live across the country. It was easy, focusing on that – but what wasn't easy was the lingering stares, the slight touches and the many excuses we made to be near each other. Thankfully, no one noticed our subtle excuses and Fitz and I made sure to be strictly professional. As far as many knew, Governor Grant was just preparing for one of the biggest debates and that one of his campaign fixers was giving him a helping hand. Liv knew though – if the glances and the looks on her face were any indication. But she understood. The touches and the glances were the only thing that we could have. For now at least.

And so, after Huck, along with Abby and Harrison, Liv managed to squash the affair rumour, and that left us with the debate.

Even now, as I stood amongst the crowd as I watched my soulmate go head to head with Sally Langston, I couldn't help but feel for him. He was getting questions and slight remarks about Mellie, but like we had practiced and like the man he was, he took it all in stride.

"We have the technology. We should aerial drone the hell out of our southern borders and protect our legal citizens. Unless, of course, Governor Grant wants to open up his Santa Barbara ranch for amnesty." Sally taunted, making the audience laugh.

I rolled my eyes, turning to Liv who gave me an agreeing look. Sally was still riding the affair wave and wasn't letting it go. I heard Cyrus mutter under his breath and gave him a squeeze on his shoulder. He nodded, sighing before turning his attention back to the debate.

"The next question is for you, Governor Grant. Your marriage has received a lot of attention during this primary campaign. While allegations of infidelity have been dismissed, there are still questions that linger among people. Questions like, is your wife your soulmate? Do you both bear each other's remarks? Or were you one of those couples that decided to marry out of fear. What I'm trying to get across is, is that criticism still lingers amongst voters. Why do you think that is?" The interviewer, a woman named Kendal from a local news station asked.

"We knew this was coming…" Cyrus muttered.

"Don't worry, he's prepared. Though I didn't think those kind of questions would be brought to light but he's prepared. Liv trained me well." I assured him.

Cyrus smiled, and I nodded, before turning to Liv. She gave me a worrying look. Lowering my voice so that only she could hear, I tried to assure her.

"I prepared him for this…stop worrying." I whispered.

She sighed. "It's not him I'm worried about…it's you. He must now convince the public that he loves his wife, even though he has met you…I'm worried about you."

I gave her look, before locking my arm with hers. "I'll be okay. And if I'm not…you'll be the first to know."

"I'm going to hold you to that…" She whispered.

We said no more, and I went back to focusing on Fitz.

"I think that a lot gets lost in translation between real life and packaged news footage. You can't capture twenty years of marriage in a snapshot. You can't capture chemistry with a photo op. I know what some people perceive and what the whispers are. Is Mellie my soulmate? No, but she's still my wife. Did we make a bold move by marrying each other too soon? Yes, but it was our choice. That doesn't make me love her any less or make me any less of being her husband because we don't have each other's soulmarks. We choose each other."

Sally, along with Kendal was shocked – in fact most of the audience was. I was too, as I thought he was going to say something completely different.

"I know that this may come as a shock but I chose Mellie, and she chose me. Our relationship is…" Fitz paused, before scanning the crowd. He then laid eyes on me and I gasped silently. Staring at me, he continued. "Look, when I got into this, I promised I was going to be honest. The most honest thing that I can say right now about my life and myself, is that I'm a man in love…with an incredible woman."

There was silence, and then, the applause happened. I could hear Cyrus breathe a sigh of relief as the audience seemed to accept Fitz's words. But I knew better. It wasn't Mellie he spoke about…it was me. As the audience clapped, Fitz's eyes stayed on me and I knew then exactly how he felt. The only thing now was, did I feel the same?

Yes…I did.

As the audience clapped, I could feel the growing love I was beginning to have for him bubble up inside me. It had only been a short while, but like him I was in love…with an incredible man. Liv sighed in relief besides me and she smiled looking around at the audience, knowing that while Fitz's statement managed to convince the many people and viewers watching that he was still in love with his chosen woman, she knew that he had meant me.

The debate continued, with more questions being asked about agenda items and the like, but I blocked it out, my eyes never leaving Fitz. He was poised, prepared and answered the remaining questions like a professional. Kendal didn't dare to ask more about Fitz's marriage or his love as he did well in convincing the audience. Sally was no doubt peeved about his responses but she couldn't go any further, not after what Fitz had said.

Then the debate was over, and I found myself in a very tempting situation. Fitz and I, alone in an elevator. Liv and Cyrus had gone up back to our latest suite room to inform our volunteers of what happened during the debate, which left me to escort Fitz back. And now, in the elevator, I found myself inching closer to him and he was leaning towards me.

My arms were crossed, but I wanted to reach out and hold his hand. So, I dropped my arms, allowing him to gently graze his hand upon my arm. I wasn't wearing a jacket – a dress. A simple pink and white patterned maxi dress and my hair was down, in waves. For once my hair was being kind and allowed me to make it look nice. My wand was strapped to my thigh and I was tempted to pull it out, and whisk us away to somewhere more private. But I had yet to have the 'I'm a Witch' speech. I knew I could tell him about magic, as he was soulmate but he was also running for president, and so I had put telling him on hold. For now at least.

He started moving his fingers up and down my arm, and I leaned closer, looking up at him. He then reached up, grabbing a strand of my hair and twisting it around his fingers, before running his fingers over my neckline before reaching my cheek. He gazed down on me, his grey blue eyes staring into my emerald green and he lifted my cheek, leaning closer, ready to kiss me when suddenly the elevator doors opened, letting us know that we had arrived at his floor and I pulled back quickly.

Immediately, I hear Cyrus give out a cheer for Fitz, and I saw Fitz give a sigh, before walking out of the elevator.

"There's the man!" Cyrus was saying as Fitz walked out.

I smiled, trying to collect myself. I then pondered in the elevator, wondering if I should step out. Fitz then stopped, turning around to face me, smiling as he did. But before I could step out, the doors of the elevator closed and I leaned up against the wall of the elevator, trying to catch my breath.

I know that I had made a promise, but with every passing day, it was becoming difficult. I knew then that I wasn't going to last. Not now at least…

I needed air, and so I pulled up my dress, pulling out my wand and waving it over me as I apparated out of the elevator. I knew that it would have cause some interference with the elevator, and that it was risky to apparate when I didn't know if the lift had cameras or not, but in that moment, I didn't care. I needed air. I apparated to the rooftop of the hotel, landing near the edge of the roof. There was a barrier – a stone wall in front of me but it was low enough for me to see the city below.

I placed my wand back in its harness, and then pulled out my necklace. Along with my charmed ring, I was also wearing a charmed necklace. The necklace was a medallion of sorts, with a gold moon and sun inhabiting it. It was charmed – charmed to alert the wearer of another similar necklace. Hermione had brought me necklace, and she wore a white gold version of the necklace. It was a gift for my birthday and she had placed a charm on it to alert her whenever I needed her. All I had to do was squeeze it, and her necklace would burn. It was like a new version of our old DA gallons, only in a necklace. I squeezed the necklace, thinking of her and closing my eyes.

A few minutes then passed, before the familiar sound of a CRACK! filled my ears and I turned around to see my best friend standing behind me.

"That was quick…I didn't think you'd come, let alone find me. How did you find me?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "I'm one of the cleverest witches of my age – of course I knew where you were and how to find you. And I also…happened to be in town."

I frowned. "Really?"

"Well, one of my best friends has just found her soulmate, and she didn't elaborate on that. And then weeks go by and I don't hear from her or from my other best friend who promised me that she was going to give me updates on her sister. So forgive me for being a little worried." Hermione pouted.

"Worried?" I questioned.

"Yes…worried…" She frowned before sighing. "Fine, I maybe was a little curious too…"

I smiled. "Of course…"

She threw her hands up as she walked over to me. "What can I say? I love problems and problem solving and you have a big one."

I nodded, resting my hands on the stone wall. "I know…"

"You know, he might have fooled the Americans with that 'I chose my wife and not my soulmate' speech but I knew that speech wasn't intended in that way. Yes the man is in love, but not with his wife. He's in love with the woman Fate has set him up with and instead of hiding his feelings, he decides to tell the world that he is love with you." Hermione observed.

"I know. Stupid of him, wasn't it?" I muttered.

"On the contrary, very brave. He knew that by saying those things, the world would see that he is in love. However, those who know about you will think something different. Like Liv. And me…"

"What happens if the world finds out the truth?" I murmured.

"Then the world finds out but the world don't know. But if they were to find out who is the true woman that he's in love with, well…good luck." Hermione observed.

I frowned. "I'm confused."

"Look, you activated the medallion for one reason and one reason only – to get me to talk you out of whatever plan or romantic gesture that you want to do. I'm guessing that after tonight's speech, you want to be with him – damn the reporters and the world." Hermione assumed.

"Would it really be so bad? Even just for a moment?" I wondered aloud.

"No…just as long as you're careful. Knowing you, I'm sure you would cover your tracks. Have you told him who you are yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. He already has enough on his plate. Telling him about our world would just be chaotic."

Hermione nodded. "Sensible. Though magic would help but it's sensible not telling him about our world. At least for now."

"Speaking of magic, how are things with Seamus?" I asked, hoping to change the subject a little.

"Seamus Finnegan is an idiot. Granted – he's a hard working idiot but an idiot none-the-less." Hermione muttered.

"You hired him. You wanted me to go on a break and you hired him. So it's your fault." I smirked.

She gave me a look. "Oh haha. Very funny. I wish you would hurry up with this campaign trail and come back. The second you get this man elected, you come straight back to headquarters and take over the task force."

"Things are different now Hermione. I've found my soulmate. I don't think I would be able to come back. Sure, it would get me far away and be anywhere but near him but I've met him now…and I don't think I can stay far away." I murmured.

She sighed. "Yeah. I know how you feel. I was like that when I met Stevie. And look at us now. Can't bloody keep our hands of each other. But I understand."

"Why couldn't I get someone who wasn't married? I wouldn't be having this dilemma if he wasn't married." I mumbled.

"Yes, but Lady Fate has always been a bitch to you." Hermione murmured, moving up so that she was standing next to me near the stone ledge. "I mean, she did put you through a war, have a mad wizard come after you and oh, let's not forget about the various incidents we experience during our years at Hogwarts, and at Illvermony."

"If you're referring to the incident where we nearly got blown up by our potions mistress in our sixth year, that was your fault and not mine." I reminded her.

"No it wasn't…" Hermione protested.

"So you didn't decide to go all Miss I-Know-Everything on her and nearly got us blown up by trying to prove Mistress Martyn wrong?" I pointed out.

She made a face, before sighing. "Fine. That was my fault. Lady Fate didn't interfere then…"

I smiled. "No…she just made the mistake of making you my best friend."

She scoffed. "Ouch…"

I chuckled, before looking out over the city before me. It was peaceful, watching the city, the cars below us and lights flickering everywhere.

"I kissed his hand." I told her.

She frowned. "Okay…"

"It was a special moment. Apparently he made a pact with Mellie. If they had found each other's soulmate, one would divorce the other to allow them to be their soulmate. But it's too late now. Running for President kinda puts a hold on all divorce plans. Though, it made me wonder. And so I kissed his hand."

She shrugged. "Not the kind kiss I would give my soulmate if I had just found that out but okay."

"I almost kissed him again…just now in the elevator…we had another moment."

"Wow…well, I guess moments like those are meant to happen, just to give you something…Maybe one day it will happen. Until then, you'll have to have moments like that and relish those moments."

I rested my head on her shoulder and she linked her arm through with mine. "You're right…You know, I was kind of hoping you would advise me to turn away. But after tonight, I don't think I can."

"Well, my dear Holmes, you have a choice but knowing you, you'll follow your heart."

"Elementary, my dear Watson. You know me well."

**0*0*0*0*0**

"I need the latest poll numbers for Alabama, Arizona, Georgia, Akansas, Oklahoma." My sister was ordering Jeanine, a volunteer on the campaign.

I smiled as Jeanine gave me a look of fear and I knew how she was feeling. My sister was in campaign mode, ordering around people and being the big bad boss she was born to be. Although Cyrus was the manager, Liv was the second in command…of a sorts. I gave a nod to Jeanine before walking to catch up with my sister.

I followed my sister as she walked around the long dining table, grabbing papers as she walked.

"You know, it would pay to help to be a little bit nicer. I think you scared the girl."

"Cyrus and Governor Grant are not paying us to be nice." Liv scoffed, before sighing. "Super Tuesday is coming, whether we like it or not and it is going to kill us if we don't stay on top of it. Look, can you just go over the latest numbers or do something instead of telling me off?"

I sighed. "Liv, what's wrong? You've been on edge all day today. What's wrong?"

She took a breath. "I'm fine…I just…thought something happened or was happening and I got my hopes up."

I frowned, before remembering what today was. "Happy anniversary…"

She smiled. "You remembered. Charlie said that he was going to visit today but he hasn't arrived yet. I don't know whether to get you to send a 'message' or…"

"Or use me as a means of transport to go to your husband…I get ya. Tell you what, why don't we finish what we need to do here and afterwards, if you haven't heard from him yet, I'll help you."

She pressed a hand to my shoulder nodding, mouthing her thanks and then walked away. I leaned over the table, glancing at the many files that were scattered on the desk. I had never helped run a campaign before, and so far it was going splendidly – between meeting my soulmate who just so happens to be my candidate and not being able to be with him, I'd say it's no wonder I kept forgetting the real reason I was there. To help Governor Grant become president. So, I really couldn't blame Liv for trying to help run a campaign all the while trying to keep the romance up within her marriage. I knew Charlie would have a good reason for not letting her know how he is. Charlie was clueless when it came to letting Liv know that he was safe or arriving on time for things.

I started reading the various papers, looking over numbers, polls and surveys and the like. I must have been in my own world as I didn't notice that Fitz had walked over, and was standing within reach of me.

Without looking up, I greeted him.

"Good morning, Governor Grant." I greeted, pretending to be busy by looking over the papers. "Do you need something?"

I heard him sigh. "No…just…No."

"Good…" I kept my eyes down, not wanting to look up.

I then noticed Jeanine was looking a bit flustered over a laptop and using her as my excuse, I stood up, walking around him and heading towards Jeanine. She smiled at me as I greeted to her, and she was about to say something when suddenly, Fitz grabbed my arm, pulling me gently. I gave a look to Jeanine, assuring her that I would be back before allowing Fitz to pull me out of the conference room and out into the hallway of the hotel that we were currently at. He gestured to me to lean up against the wall, closing the door behind him. My heart began to pace, as anyone could walk out of the conference room and expose us in the hallway, but in that moment, no one was in the hallway.

I leaned up against the wall, staring at him as he tried to say something.

"I'm married…" He murmured.

"I know…" I said, looking up at him.

"I'm running for president…"

"I know…"

"I can't….and yet you're my soulmate. So I should be able to, but I can't."

"I know…I wouldn't want you to…despite being soulmates and all…you have a duty…" I whispered.

He gazed at me. "I have a duty…but…Stand here with me. For one minute, just stand here with me. Let's not go back in there or talk or think…For one minute, we just stand here, and I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer. We're just us…two people who have found each other at last and we're soulmates. For one minute…Just stand here with me…"

He stepped closer and I couldn't tear my eyes from his. "One minute…"

He kept licking his lips, his eyes gazing over my face. I took the moment to look at his, to notice his wrinkles, the dimples in his cheeks…his bluish grey eyes. I could feel him getting closer to me, and I allowed it. The barely touching and grazing moments that made my heart jump. If this was a minute, than I wanted to live in the minute. I never wanted to leave and I didn't want it to end. But, like they always say, all good things must come to an end. Our minute came to an end with the sound of someone clearing their throat and I silently gasped, quickly tearing my gaze from his, turning to my side to greet whoever was there, all the while trying to calm myself down.

It was Charlie, of all people and the look on his face was priceless.

"Charlie!"

"Gill…am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you?" Fitz demanded to know, the jealousy in his question making me roll my eyes. "And how do you know Gilly?"

Charlie frowned. "Gilly, huh?"

I sighed, moving towards Charlie. I stood next to him, facing Fitz as I moved my hand to gesture as I introduced the two men to each other. "Calm down both of you. Governor Grant, this is Charlie Weasley, Liv's soulmate and husband…and my brother in law. Charlie, this is Governor Grant, the man we're trying to get elected president."

Fitz seemed to let a sigh of relief before holding out his hand. "Mr. Weasley, forgive my manners. Your wife and Gilly have become a godsend in my campaign and I was a little wary of strangers greeting my campaign fixers so casually."

Charlie nodded. "Don't worry about it. Uh, do you mind giving Gilly and I a moment? It's my anniversary today with Liv and I need to talk surprise strategies with Gill before I see my wife."

Fitz nodded, and gave me one last glance, before leaving us and returning to the conference room. Once he was gone, Charlie started to 'tsk' and I groaned.

"Don't…"

"So…is little Gilly being a naughty girl?"

I tilted my head back in disgust. "Little? Naughty? I never want to here you say those words ever again."

"But you were just with the candidate for President in a pretty tense and sexual moment." Charlie pointed.

I frowned. "No…there was nothing sexual about us staring at each. We were just having words about a debate and it got heated…"

"Heated? Oh yeah, nothing sexual…" Charlie teased.

"If you must know…he's my soulmate…" I told him.

He nodded. "I know…"

I looked to him before sighing. "Of course Liv told you…"

"Well she is my soulmate…but yes, she informed me when we did that skyping thing on the computer thing…Muggles and their technology…You know, I had to go and find somewhere with electricity to use the computer thingy. Good thing Romania has modern technology in their hotels or I wouldn't have been able to use it. I miss the days where we could send owls and use the floo…"

I smiled. "Oh Charlie…you'll get the hang of it one day…even if it takes you a hundred years."

"So…soulmate…Lady Fate has really been a bitch to you."

I frowned. "You're the second person to tell me that. Have you been talking to Hermione?"

Charlie gave a look of innocence. "Maybe…Okay, yes…I needed her help in making sure a ring didn't have any curses on it and she might have mentioned that in passing."

I stared at him and he sighed. "Okay - it's all we could talk about. We gossiped like Serena and Blair from that bloody TV show that Liv makes me watch…xoxo, gossip girl…or something…"

I gave him a look. "Gossip Girl?"

"What? It's addictive…and informative…Hermione watches it too…"

"Okay…wait, a ring with a curse? So, I take it you've found a ring to give to Liv?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes…After some help with removing the curse upon the ring, I can finally give Liv an engagement ring worth showing off."

"Charlie…you know she's happy wearing just a wedding ring and showing you off and not the ring. You're already married, so you don't have to wonder about that."

Liv and Charlie got married nearly ten years ago and since then it has been ride. It was a small wedding, with only myself, Hermione and the Weasleys in attendance. They were married by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a former Minister of Magic and the wedding took place at the Burrow. Our father wasn't exactly on speaking terms with us back then as he didn't like the fact that both Liv and I didn't involve him when we hunted down the horcruxes. It was a grudge he still held against us today, but he pushed past it. Sometimes. Kingsley had retired the role of Minister not long after the wedding as he was almost killed during a deatheater raid and so, spent his days teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts - a subject the school still taught, and still needed.

But the wedding itself was small, and simple and intimate. Liv wasn't one for the big weddings, and because it had only been a few years after the war, they just wanted family to attend. And also, Liv was busy with her degree, as was I and Hermione. So, small and simple and they only had exchanged simple gold bands. No engagement ring, no other jewelry. But Charlie was a traditional man and had promised Liv that one day he would by an engagement ring for her. But knowing Charlie, he wouldn't have picked a simple engagement ring.

"Can I see it?"

He smiled, reaching into the pocket of his navy-blue jeans and pulling out a small black leather ring box. He opened it and I gasped. The ring was beautiful – a silver band, with diamond blossoms, silver gilded twigs and shimmering leaves and a diamond pave split shank that held a mirror like oval white topaz in the middle of it. It was enchanting and I loved it and I knew that Liv would love it too.

"Oh Charlie…it's gorgeous…is there a story behind it?"

He nodded. "It belonged to the Lady Guinevere."

I gasped. "As in…"

"As in King Arthur's wife…Legend says that he gave her this ring just before he went off to battle Mordred and that Merlin himself enchanted it to help her live and long and happy life. The ring was then lost after the death of Lady Guinevere but it emerged at a simple ancient artifact shop where a young woman by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw obtained it. Rowena wore it all throughout her life and when she died, she placed a curse upon to allow the wearer of it to always look ugly. Apparently our founder was a bit naïve and vane and didn't want a woman prettier than her to ever wear it. Then it was hidden again, until found by yours truly in my seventh year and then when I came to give to Liv, I found out about the curse. So dearest sister, it has taken me ten years to finally rid the curse and now, I can give it to Liv. You know she loves the stories about King Arthur and his lady love." He informed me.

I looked at him. "You truly are a wonderful man…my sister is lucky…"

He shrugged, placing the box back into his pocket. "No…I'm the lucky one…"

I smiled, linking my arm with his as I led him towards the conference room. "Well then brother, let's go and surprise my sister shall we?"

He chuckled and allowed me to lead him into the conference room. As I opened the door and walked into the room, I could feel eyes on us. People were curious, and me walking in with a tall, muscled red headed man tend to make others talk. But then, at the sound of my sister calling out Charlie's name, people looked away, as my sister raced over to us, and I let go of Charlie's arm, allowing him to greet Liv properly. I then felt another pair of eyes on me and I turned my head to see Fitz gazing at me. I smiled, before turning my head away, trying to calm my heart and my breathing. This campaign was getting harder and harder and I knew I wouldn't last long before I would break. But if I was honest, I don't think I would have minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Until Next Chapter, 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> bNd...


End file.
